


微笑的礼仪

by xuansuo_jade



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Blood and Violence, Gun Violence, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuansuo_jade/pseuds/xuansuo_jade
Summary: 里包恩坚持用自己的方式来教育纲吉。他培养出了里世界最优秀的首领，却也意外地得到了他的学生的心。
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 11





	微笑的礼仪

**Author's Note:**

> 存档。感觉ao3就像一个巨大的图书馆，于是我来捐赠图书了，虽然只是我的不值一提的小故事。  
> 感谢每一次相遇！  
> 祝每一个你幸福快乐！

微笑的礼仪  
/里纲

里包恩抬手，CZ75淡淡轰出一道黄色的火焰，如阳光漏进缝隙。一阵“轰隆隆”的巨响后，原本美丽的城堡在火光的包裹下成了历史悠久的森林中一处应景的废墟。他将变回来的列恩送回帽檐，对自己的杰作非常满意——即使他毫不留情地把自己的学生也掩埋在里面。

浓重的烟雾里走出纤细而挺拔的青年。对方没有走过来，里包恩更不可能迎上去。他只是看着年轻的十代首领走向所诛家族的首领，额间火焰金光跃动。青年冷静无情的脸上泛起一个柔和的微笑，只是一双焰金的眸更让人寒入骨髓。“以教父之名，”他举起右手，“送你去天堂。”狠狠贯穿对方的胸膛。绝美的屠杀没有血腥——全部被那橙色的火焰净化殆尽。

所有人都愣愣看着沢田纲吉。地狱的烈火与圣洁的天使的光辉在他身上交织，审判者一样温和而冰冷的笑容令人倾倒。只有里包恩低下头笑得同往常一样意味不明。他想不错啊蠢纲这一次终于也做得像模像样了。于是唇角的弧度愈发邪魅，仿佛在为了什么而得意。

青年走过来依旧面无表情，金眸里火光漫天。里包恩饶有趣味地想这个家族果然做过头了，居然用计伤了山本和狱寺两个人。虽然无伤大碍，但已经触了彭格列的逆鳞。在蠢纲这种最看重同伴的人眼里真是比死刑还重的罪过。难怪兔子毛不顺然后黑化发飙了，直接秒了这个家族。

里包恩五年前就解开了诅咒。所以当青年站在他的面前时，他伸手压了压帽檐搭上纲吉的肩。

“蠢纲不要随便面瘫，身为大空你不要告诉我你已经忘了微笑的礼仪了。”“咔嗒”一声左手已经开了保险将枪在手里潇洒地转了一圈。“不过我不介意让你记起来。”

人前风姿绰约的十代首领顿时全身僵硬。冷气散去，废柴属性又回来了。但在下属面前即使家庭教师有多斯巴达都不能丢了首领的尊严。他扯起嘴角，逼自己露出一个线条美好疏离的微笑。那一刻里包恩莫名地心情很好。

无论是“首领的尊严”还是“大空的微笑”都是他的要求，而他的学生绝不会违背。

收起枪的那一刻他又想起那句话。“以教父之名。”啧，真是优雅而冷酷的措辞。眼前已经二十多岁的青年明显松了一口气。里包恩恨铁不成钢地皱起眉，又想起什么无奈地叹气。蠢纲这家伙，现在一定很担心那两个死小子吧。

“赶紧滚吧！别拿你那张归心似箭的脸在我面前恶心。”青年还不在意自己老师的嘲讽刻薄，喜出望外地答道：“真的吗？”随之他毫不淡定地又燃起烈焰消失在天边。里包恩认命地想着死学生的天真也许并不比以前少多少。他留下来处理了烂摊子，想想虽然如此，他到底还是离自由女神又近了一步。

毕竟沢田纲吉唯一的优点就是可以不断地在失败中爬起来不停地进步不是吗？

话说回来到底一开始沢田纲吉是什么样的人来着？里包恩沉思，总觉得这个问题有点熟悉。他慢慢想起那个场景。

灯火辉煌。彭格列的城堡里挤满了各家族的首领。他们三两聚集，见证着台上充满历史意义的一刻。新的第十代首领沢田纲吉正当这所有黑手党的面，燃起那象征权力与地位，强大与高贵的橙色火焰。少年的脸稚嫩却冷静，而站在他斜后方的里包恩看到他的手在微微颤抖。

“我，沢田纲吉，宣誓继任彭格列家族第十代首领，自此，奉献所有的岁月与鲜血，守护家族的荣光，”少年顿了顿，整理了零落的声音，语气坚定，“和同伴的生命。”

里包恩皱起眉。他看着尚且稚嫩的自家学生蹲下亲吻九代饱经风霜的手背，羞涩的微笑和颤抖的唇。饶是如此也已经是里包恩特训后的成果了。这个对黑手党充满抵触的少年，难道还在恐惧这个黑暗的世界？这个他必然属于，里包恩也无法挣脱的世界。里包恩不由哀叹当初自己到底收了一个怎样的学生。

他想起以前吵吵闹闹却还在井盛町的日子。那时很多次他都在沢田纲吉的脸上看到两种表情。一种是在他说着“为了大家”时怯弱的坚定，褐眸稚嫩一看就可以轻易拐走，那死蠢的样子总让里包恩气得咬牙切齿直骂他天真。另一种是在自然灾害闹得不可开交时那种无奈的包容，羞涩的少年的微笑，实在没有半点身为首领的自觉和威严。每每此时里包恩就意识到，要让自己的学生成为真正的首领，就一定要教会他黑手党之间那种虚伪的礼仪。

前任首领已经走到台下。随之守护者一个一个优雅地行了吻手礼。里包恩是最后一个，他将成为少年的门外顾问。他走到沢田纲吉面前，压低帽檐遮住脸，屈身单膝跪地。他伸手看似轻柔实则紧紧握住少年颤抖的手指，像在不经意间传达某种坚定与安心。他将自己的薄唇贴上少年的手背，勾起笑。既然言传不行他也应该试试身教。

“我，Reborn·Walson，愿成为您的门外顾问。自此，为您与家族的荣耀，献上我的善与恶，高傲与谦卑，过去与未来。我将像爱主一样爱您，您注视的方向将是我的朝圣之地，您的命令就是我主降下的法典。我的首领。”他低沉的声音里夹杂着笑意与虔诚。可话音刚落他亦松开了手。

沢田纲吉走下台时里包恩就在他后面。少年转身看到他短暂愣神。里包恩低低一笑。“蠢纲，如果一个礼拜你还不能克服你那像兔子一样在人前打颤的毛病，我想初代不会介意早点见到你。”少年立刻下意识挺直了背。“另外，don’t forget your smile，poor boy。”

里包恩走到角落，向少年示意九代领人来了。纲吉紧张地看了看他，浅浅微笑着迎了上去，顺手拿起一杯香槟。里包恩低笑着倚在角落，视线却不停追随着在大厅里来去的少年。他的学生此时是厅中的焦点，他的学生紧张而羞涩，可这是他的学生。

里包恩看着纲吉与别人少量地交谈，喝酒，已经有了些温文尔雅的风范。看来他的威胁是有用的。其实如果实在做不到里包恩并不会强求，他一定会去圆场。可他也知道沢田纲吉绝不想让他失望。不只是他，包括少年身边的所有人。因而这一刻，里包恩突然怀念起他还只有婴儿体量的日子了。

他相信那对于蠢纲来说绝对是他最噩梦的时期，因为他总是读心，cos，神出鬼没，无所不用其极。而为了维护他身为家庭教师的荣耀，他总在不遗余力地打压他的学生。

可他做的都不是毫无意义的。他知道这少年再怎么厌恶黑手党，为了保护同伴他一定会成为十代。那么，教会他这个世界的黑暗就是里包恩的责任，也是身为老师唯一能永远保护自己的学生的方式。在这之前，他一定要让少年学会掩饰自己磨不去的天真。

所以，当狱寺或者山本受伤，纲吉几乎要流下眼泪的时候，他会出现在少年的肩上告诉他：“与其在这里哭哭啼啼地还不如想办法解决，你是要用眼泪和别人讲道理或者告诉别人彭格列是好欺负的吗？太丢脸了，蠢纲。身为首领，别暴露内心，别轻易动摇。”

所以，当纲吉好不容易鼓起勇气向京子告白，支吾了半天却只说出一句京子你喜欢巧克力味还是草莓味时，他毫不犹豫地用十吨重的锤子砸向他的脑袋告诉他：“连告白都做不到的人太没出息了。蠢纲，你要是再这样就别做我的学生！要么就说出来，要么就永远闭嘴，别因为你的胆小给别人留下把柄！”

所以，当少年在火海中听到被害同盟家族的尖叫而目瞪口呆几欲瘫软时，他会毫不留情地给他一脚：“别用你那死蠢的表情告诉别人你很慌张！还有那么多人你不去救，是想因为这一个无辜的死亡葬送更多人的命吗？”

他告诉少年要冷静沉着，从容坦然，用微笑武装自己。他还说要注意言辞，不留把柄，不露情绪，用优美的措辞与人盘旋。

里包恩知道纲吉一定在内心吐槽自己尚且措辞变态没资格说他，但里包恩不欲辩白。他从不在纲吉面前展露自己虚伪冷酷的另一面，也从不在他面前说出自己只会对死人和未来的死人说出的话。他只是想用严厉的话刺激这个消极的废柴，却又不得不小心维护自己学生微弱的自尊。他自己都觉得不容易。

他是一个严格的家庭教师，但同样负责。只要他想做的事，没有做不到最好的。

他的学生能明白几分？他不知道，也不需要。说到底他们只是师生，世界第一杀手也从没因为别人的不理解而偏离过自己的路。

这样想想，能把这个天真的家伙教导成这样也不错了。看来过去的付出并非一无所获。里包恩又是一笑，以那种永远邪魅的笑掩饰自己内心的想法。只是那时，自认对沢田纲吉最为了解的他也没想到，只是几年，他的学生可以成长得那么快。他忘了黑手党的世界有多么肮脏不堪，轻易可以改变一个人。

那时他只是用目光跟随着少年，密切关注着他的一举一动，看他在紧张而污浊的环境中自守青涩。在宴会结束后，他站在少年身后，像一个影子。离开的宾客回头看到这一幕，记住了这个从此凌驾于黑暗权力的少年，和他身后的第一杀手。这对师生的形象，和彭格列的威名一起在此后的岁月里长盛不衰。

这世上很少有里包恩不能料到的事。可那时的他也不曾料到，这隐喻一般的画面，枷锁一般桎梏了未来的他很多年。

首领的路是艰难的。而彭格列首领的路比加百罗涅首领的路更难走。可里包恩维持了他那不变的从容淡然，依旧处理家族事务，应对阴谋，教导学生和调情，一样也不曾耽误。他很早就知道很多是根本急不得，所以只是依循了自己的步调。

沢田纲吉刚继任的时候，少年的肩膀还瘦削，所有事都手忙脚乱。即使继任前他已经承担了一部分家族事务，但如今上到杀人纵火下到晚饭吃什么都要他决定，全家族上千人的命运都掌握在他手中，这是完全不同的压力。可里包恩只是甩给他一句“以前怎么做现在还怎么做，蠢纲，别什么事都来烦我，像没断奶的孩子一样”，就一个人逍遥去了。

事实上里包恩一天都没放松，只是去处理那些继任仪式之后背地里剧增的暗杀，为了给他青涩的学生提供一个可以慢慢适应的环境。同时，里包恩每天关注着家族里的情况。凭借他对自己学生的信心和了解，听到家族里鸡飞狗跳一片混乱的时候他一点都不奇怪，慢慢地家族中的秩序恢复正常运转，只是偶有小状况，他也预料到了。同时他听说新上任的十代每天工作到半夜，感叹了一句“蠢纲终于也到这种不得不认真起来的时候了”，便打算回去。他想也是时候去教导他那身心俱疲的学生了，他也已经厌恶这段时间无尽的血与杀害了。

他到家族的时候室内有种令他惊讶的安静。他直接上了三楼走到首领办公室，以一种难得的礼仪轻叩房门。少年有些沙哑的声音响起：“请进。”

他推门而入，在大堆文件后接住那个少年疲惫却生辉的目光。几天不见，纲吉变得更瘦了，褪去青涩有了点成熟味。他听到少年用惊喜而宽慰的声音叫到：“Reborn！”那一刻，仿佛不久之前，里包恩进行的那些背着他的清理与杀戮都被洗去血气。里包恩发现自己竟有点怀念这样的声音。

少年猛地站起来，干净的白衬衫，个子似乎高了一点。“你怎么回来了？”

里包恩一时不知怎么回答，因为有的话他还不能说。所以他勾起浅笑说：“怎么？我不在的日子你又惹了什么麻烦了蠢纲？”

少年扁起嘴一脸委屈。“没有啊！我可是很认真地在工作哪！虽然头几天是有点手忙脚乱，不过似乎照以前一样做也可以慢慢顺畅地处理了。感觉真不容易哪！”纲吉笑起来，天真得像个孩子。

“笃笃！”门突然敲响。少年敛笑淡淡看去。“请进。”走进来的是一位家族分部的中层，里包恩曾在家族名单上见过他。对方显然很惊讶在此看到了里包恩。“门外顾问大人……”

“有什么事？”首领的声音不大却足够威严，提醒了来人。“首领，”他鞠了一躬，“同盟家族往来的商船被我们的码头扣住了，现在对方正在那闹事。”“为什么会被扣住？”“是一个家伙看错了信号。我们已经处理了他，可是对方还是不满意。”“那是谁分管的？”“报告首领，是晴守大人。但是现在晴守大人正在执行任务。”首领低头沉思了一会儿。“你去报告岚守，让他处理。告诉他别让人家小看了彭格列，我相信他会注意分寸的。”“是！”

里包恩看着少年发布命令，沉稳果决，虽然不算完美，但也算井井有条。看来以前教给他的东西终于学会用了。并不像自己想象得那么糟嘛。

男人出去后少年明显松了一口气，首领的威仪丧失殆尽。他转头，用一种兔子一样干净的眼神重新看向里包恩，仿佛想从他这里得到抚慰和赞许。里包恩失笑。一方面，他为这少年终于拥有的处理事务的基本能力而欣慰，不论这时出于他的教导还是对方自身的血脉和历练。另一方面，他又为对方只在他面前展现的单纯而有些得意。

里包恩不知何时自己有了这样思想的转变。他曾这样厌恶少年的单纯，此刻却为之欣喜。他想让他融入这虚伪的世界以得到保护自己的能力，却又不知为何相信他执拗的天真是根深蒂固植于心底的。

但他什么也不表露。“蠢纲，如果你不想让狱寺那个容易冲动的毛头小子坏事的话，你最好把山本一块叫上。虽然威慑很重要，但现在还没站稳根基的时候你就想给自己找麻烦吗？另外，我有没有说过在面对下属的时候，要用自信温暖的微笑鼓励对方？”

纲吉看着里包恩的笑容和他手中转着圈的CZ75，惊恐地点了下头。

里包恩笑着施施然转身而去，只在出门的那一刻顿了一下。“不过，干得不错，蠢纲。另外，我回来了。”他说得很轻，仿佛浮光掠影一闪而没。

走出家族，门外日光倾城。里包恩压低帽檐垂下眼，不自知地绽开一个有温度的笑容。

那之后他又站在那少年身后，为他分担大量文件，陪他参加谈判和同盟会议，告诉他如何选择人才，将琐碎事务分配给手下，分部事务托管给守护者，本部经济和决策牢牢掌握在自己手里。他同时为少年挖掘人才和部下才能，为他悄无声息地处理暗杀和阴谋，教他贵族的礼仪，以及最重要的，如何掩饰天真和狠下心。

所以部下总是在少年首领的身后看到那邪邪低笑的男人，如光影相随。

里包恩看着少年在自己眼前不断成长，油然而生一种身为老师的成就感。这种感觉来得很温吞，在察觉的时候他已经近乎习惯。但他想，不论是谁，能将一个废柴教导成这样，确实也值得骄傲。

他唯一担心的还是那少年的天真，却又不想轻易磨灭。他在赌，违抗从古至今在黑手党的生存法则，维护那少年最闪光坚定的本质。可能是因为活得太久他无聊了，也可能是因为直觉告诉他，这样做他的学生才可以少些罪恶和痛苦。

可是计划赶不上变化。家族里开始有大量情报外泄。他们追查了很久，终于在码头的仓库里抓到了那人。眼前的叛徒正是里包恩回来时向纲吉报告的男人。里包恩没有丝毫的惊讶，因为他深谙人心无常。可年轻首领的脸上却有分明的不解。他只能强作镇定。

“为什么？”少年问，语气隐忍。“没什么为什么。人为财死，还能为什么？”男人原本忠厚的面容全是讥笑。“对不起，为了家族我不得不这么做。”“首领……不，彭格列十代，你真是天真。别婆妈了，我有胆做还没有胆子承担后果吗？Reborn·Walson，你也不过是个依附着彭格列的爬虫，你们都是懦夫！哈哈哈，哈哈……”

仓库里回荡着男人的笑声。他毫不反抗。里包恩看到少年的脸上出现伤痛和怜悯。他本想让纲吉自己解决这件事，可此刻，他又怀疑一切是不是来得太快了。

“蠢纲，要我来吗？”他用一贯的讥讽语气说，却言不由衷。少年拒绝了，出乎意料地毫不懦弱地，以一种比以往任何一次都坚定的方式。“不用了，Reborn。我已经十八岁了。我知道你一直觉得我软弱。我也明白，少数人的牺牲是为了更多人的命。我该承担这责任了。”

少年走过去。男人抬手射击流弹如雨，可都熔炼在死气之火里成了铁水。年轻的首领走到男人面前，死气状态的脸泛出特有的冷酷。男人说：“今天你杀了我，以后一定会有别人来杀你。”“我等着。”少年抬手扭断了男人的脖子。

里包恩走到纲吉身边。这个稚弱的还是个孩子的首领对着丑陋地歪倒在地的尸体发呆。他的金红色的瞳孔里隐没了神采。晶亮的液体涌上来却倔强地不肯掉落。

死气之火熄灭，仓库里是如此安静。里包恩看着倔强的少年，有些心疼。他思索大概是来得太快了，可此刻他已无力扭转发生的一切。

“蠢纲，给我拿出点首领的气度来！有胆做却没胆承担，你还不如这个叛徒！”少年的呼吸一滞，僵硬的表情变得苦涩，可里包恩甚至没有停顿。“在下属面前，多痛苦也要能控制自己的情绪。你都慌了，手下的人怎么办？彭格列的大空就要有超乎寻常的包容心和忍耐力。不过，”他又话锋一转，“我可不是你的下属。要哭，现在哭个够，拿出拼死的力气来，别一副要死不死的样子。出去了，就收起你现在的这副嘴脸，给我骄傲地笑出来！别让别人小看了！”

少年终于泪如雨下，泣不成声。“Reborn……”他似乎想说什么，最后只是闭上眼，像个孩子一样抱住头蹲在地上，嚎啕大哭，声嘶力竭。里包恩看着这脆弱的像玻璃一样的人儿，松动了表情露出一点无奈，然后弯腰，手扣着少年柔软的后脑，将他颤抖的身躯按在自己的腿上。

少年一次性哭了个够，看到里包恩腿上的泪渍立刻手忙脚乱地站起来，后退一步歉然而笑。而里包恩毫不在意。他看了一眼倒在地上变得僵硬的尸体，又看了一眼神情立刻有些复杂的纲吉。“走吧。”纲吉愣了愣，点头向外走。

走出仓库门的时候，少年似乎被灼然的日光迷了眼，有一瞬间的停顿。就是那一刻，里包恩在他耳边低语：“Smile，my child。”

生死历练可以快速改变一个人的心态。那一次，里包恩不知道沢田纲吉是怀着怎样的心情杀死了那个叛徒，但之后很多次必要的家族清理他都可以慢慢接受，在黑暗世界的作风也多少成熟了一些。

很难说对于这些改变里包恩又抱了怎样的心态，欣慰是必然的，但同时又怅惘。这是第一次，里包恩将一个心甘情愿的堕落者引入黑暗，心中却产生了少许抵触的情绪。

可这阻止不了沢田纲吉的成长。渐渐地，他的事务扩展到了家族的每个方面，色情，赌博，毒品，军火。他面对黑暗，虽然有时仍需里包恩提点，却真的开始谨慎而从容。分部在守护者管理下井井有条。曾经的少年像翅膀丰满的雄鹰，很快主宰了整片天空。

但里包恩知道即使手握无数鲜血，沢田纲吉绝对无法抛弃他的天真。里包恩也放弃了去纠正。因为在这黑暗的世界里，他已经习惯了身边这少年发出的微弱光亮——那无论如何也抹不去的善良。只是他依旧教少年学习微笑和措辞的礼仪，为了让他真正成长为首领，也为了保护这仅存的纯真。

可他知道仅仅如此是不够的。一定要有什么事发生，才能刺激到他。

一直以此为乐的里包恩这次却退却了。他没有为沢田纲吉下套，让他自己钻进去自己成长——不知为何只是设想就让他皱起眉头。一场师生，无论如何还是有感情的。即使他是第一杀手，杀手不能拥有感情。

可他想这终究是不符合自己性格的。他一直是果断的人，什么时候因为顾虑伤害别人而裹足不前？有时他喝着自己最爱的Expresso，已经习惯的味蕾竟有一丝苦涩。

直到那一天，他轻叩首领办公室的门，想叫醒这个难得赖床的首领。他心中出奇地没有一丝不耐，反而有些欣慰。可门内没有声响，他竟有些慌了。

他破门而入，在看到倒在地上的少年时一下子懵了。他的第一反应竟是握住枪指着那少年，怒火中烧，似乎不相信现在躺在地上的是他自己的学生。黑洞洞的枪口，冰冷的触感，他最熟悉的杀手生涯的同伴终于唤回他的理智。他抬手对着墙壁就是两枪。周围没有任何人。

家族中的人都被惊动赶了过来。当他们看到一脸阴沉的里包恩和倒在地上的年轻首领时无疑都吓了一跳，而墙壁上那两个决然的枪眼更让人生疑。里包恩却毫不顾忌。他直接横抱起少年，怀中人轻如羽翼。他冲出首领办公室，在出门的一刹那嘱咐怔怔的巴吉尔打电话给医疗部。而他身后，那堵墙上在弹孔处出现冰裂般的纹路，在讶然的目光里轰然倒塌。

他将少年交给夏马尔，直接用凌厉的眼神和枪口告诉对方“不治不行”。夏马尔被他的冷酷杀气吓了一跳，不正经的脸上也难得严肃起来。他为纲吉做了全部检查，最后抹了抹汗告诉里包恩只是劳累过度加上轻微营养不良，一点晴火焰两瓶盐水和几天的休假就可以搞定。里包恩全身戾气终于散去。他来时就发现沢田纲吉身上没有外伤，但是焦急阻止他用理智思考。夏马尔立刻嘲笑世界第一杀手也有这种时候。里包恩瞥了他一眼，心中懊丧和怒意来来去去让他不耐烦。于是他勾起一如既往那种让人看不透的邪笑，告诉夏马尔他想下一次可以把他送到南非的军工厂去忆苦思甜一下。夏马尔立刻缄口沉默。

里包恩当然知道这一切是因为纲吉心中芥蒂未消，始终对第一次杀人不能释怀，才有了心理压力过大和疯狂工作不顾身体的情况。可正因如此里包恩才更生气。他的学生竟瞒着老师自说自话，一下子打乱了里包恩从容的步调。里包恩也知道这是因为自己没有去关心，可一直以来，少年的所有动向都会自行坦白，他也习惯了。

什么时候开始，少年就在他身边，他却不再明白他在想什么？

以前的里包恩还会用读心术，因此少年养成了什么都说的习惯，等到里包恩习惯了不再读心，少年却闭上了嘴。里包恩觉得自己作为一名老师，这一点相当失败。可这无所谓，他最在意的，还是那少年肆意地破坏自己的身体。

沢田纲吉在晴火焰的治疗下很快醒了过来，其间里包恩安顿好家族中的人，警告在场的人不要将首领昏迷的事说出去，接着他没有给少年任何的休息时间,不顾劝阻将他带去训练室。

“现在我还是你的家庭教师。我说什么你就做什么。你还没有这种觉悟吗蠢纲？”他说。

在空旷只他二人的训练室里，里包恩毫不留情地用流弹射击纲吉。其意不在攻击，但都是刁钻的角度，沢田纲吉可以躲过去，却很辛苦。他稚弱的、休息不足的身体不堪重负，在空中回旋了十几分钟便体力不支落在地上，整个人瘫软。而空气中的黄色弹火呼啸着击中墙壁，在经过强化的金属墙面上留下骇人的深坑。

里包恩向倒在地上的少年走去。他想起少年轻如羽翼的身躯，瘦削的肩和悲悯的眼神，只觉得阵阵心痛。他用枪指着毫无反抗之力的少年的脑袋，褪去虚浮笑意的声音如神父悲痛的低吟。“蠢纲，如果你再这么糟塌你的身体，大敌当前，你也不过这种水平，自身难保，还想去保护谁？谁允许你这么做？如果你想死，我来动手！我的学生决不会是你这样的懦夫爬虫！身为你的老师，我可不记得教过你这样逃避现实的方式！你这算什么承担？大话说得好听，做起来一无是处！”真是够了，停滞与顾虑都够了，里包恩想。他知道既然是这少年的老师，他便已别无选择。他只能狠下心，剜开少年的自尊，叫他面对现实，而不是将他藏在温暖的巢床中保护他。这才是身为老师应该做的。

他眯起星眸，微微昂起头，教少年看见他从未表露出的怅惘和决绝。像在说，犹豫也好顾虑也好，只此一次。

少年疲惫地闭上眼，晶莹的瞳孔消失在水光中。似乎要将泪水吞回去。

“如果想活，就去面对。不然就去死吧。作为我的学生，我会给你一个漂亮的、不太痛苦的死法。”里包恩紧紧盯着少年，又一次发话。

少年沉默。他的睫毛在颤抖，唇在翕动，表情可以看出内心的挣扎。柔软的头发散开像某种濒死的生物。汗湿的衣服贴在身上，勾勒出细弱不堪的身形，瘦骨嶙峋。

里包恩看着少年的脸。不，也许可以算是青年了。淡青色的眼袋，水色淡唇，以及已经有些分明的面部轮廓线，透出少许安稳淡然的成熟味道。他可以听见少年的声音：“Reborn。”再无力说话。声线朦胧低沉，确乎不再是少年的声音。里包恩知道这就是他的答案。

“这几天家族事务我来处理，你就好好地休养身体。这种事，我不会允许你再犯第二次。另外，如果你不想再遇上这种蠢事，蠢纲，你最好有什么事都和我说一声。你难道以为自己真的成长到不用老师的指导了吗，我最亲爱的学生？”他冷笑道，语气到最后都是不留情的冷酷和嘲讽。

接着他转身离开，毫无温情。里包恩不是不会安慰别人，但此时虽然沢田纲吉需要安慰，他作为老师也只能给予严厉的教训。怀抱会有同伴给他，而里包恩作为老师，只需要留下一个潇洒淡然、能够指引学生前进方向的背影。

那之后他又承担起家族中许多已经交由首领接管的事务，尤其是其中最阴暗最需要冷酷决断力的部分。虽然里包恩总是骂沢田纲吉又给他找了这么多麻烦，真是百年一遇的需要回炉重造的废柴，但在青年的讪笑下他竟有些欣慰。

同时他始终督促着青年的成长，漫不经心却又无微不至地关注着他的一举一动，手把手教他怎样把事情处理得更圆滑。青年经此一事终于有了些首领的沉稳性格，进步很快。最终，里包恩将他领进了黑手党的社交圈，这个自首领继任仪式以来他再也没有允许纲吉涉足的圈子。

彭格列十代首领第一次参加同盟家族聚会引起轩然大波。这个青年褪去曾经的青涩，淡然而优雅地出现，仿佛化茧成蝶，让所有人都看到了他的成长。他的老师依旧跟在他身后，却低敛了锋芒。青年自然而然地成为了焦点。他手执一杯香槟，眼中流转的光芒和金黄的酒液一样旖旎。他与人亲切交谈，话语得体，诚恳又不失身份。

里包恩跟在青年身后，只时不时在他耳旁轻声提点，比起老师更像一个寸步不离的部下。他知道所有人都在紧盯着他面前的青年，可这是他的学生，又怎么会让他们看笑话呢？他压低帽檐低低一笑。他的骄傲不容任何人玷污。

正式的礼仪时间结束后舞会开始，里包恩看着青年暗暗松了一口气，知道他还是改不了怯场的毛病。他想算了，反正以后经历多了总会好的，因而难得没有责怪他。

他的前任学生、加百罗涅的跳马迪诺过来拉走了他的小师弟，里包恩漫不经心地应允。他拿起一杯白兰地，时而轻抿一口，目光却总暗暗关注着他的学生。

接着便有浓妆艳抹的女人前来搭讪。里包恩暗暗皱眉，表面却勾起笑和眼前名为朱莉的女人谈笑。朱莉穿着大开襟礼服，香水浓重，眼波魅惑，可里包恩毫无兴趣。他借口寻找自己的女伴离开，换了一个角落却在心里想怎样摆脱女人的纠缠。

很快又有第二个女人。里包恩暗道麻烦，视线从穿镶水钻细高跟凉鞋的光洁脚背上升到白纺长裙的裙摆。接着女人的称呼提醒了他眼前是谁。“好久不见，Reborn叔叔。”

是艾丽亚。露切的女人，又一个彩虹之子。艾里亚左颊那橘色花朵唤醒了里包恩的记忆。他带着面对后辈才有的亲切的笑容与艾里亚聊起天来。

“你现在还好吗？生活得怎么样？”“不错，我已经有了一个女儿了。”“哦？女儿？”“是啊，是一个很漂亮的女孩，和妈妈很像。”“那恭喜了……她也无法逃脱这种命运吗？”“大概没办法吧，除非我活得再久一点，但这不是我能决定的。这就是命运啊。”

艾里亚笑得温和甜美，有种涉世未深的纯真和大空特有的包容。里包恩在她的身上，竟看出了自己学生的影子，一时有些恍神。

“那个孩子可能以后会改变这个世界的命运呢。”“嗯？”“您的学生，那个叫沢田纲吉的孩子。刚刚您也一直在看他吧。”艾里亚美丽的脸上出现一丝促黠。“是么？”里包恩依旧是无所谓的样子。他不是不相信艾丽亚的直觉，只是未来对于他来说是太虚无缥缈的东西。“而且，”艾丽亚又补充道，“也是可能要改变您的命运的人哪。”“哦？怎么说？”“嗯，不能说。您会知道的。”

里包恩失笑，一种淡淡的亲切的笑意在他的脸上蔓延，让这个不可捉摸的男人透出烟火气。他对艾丽亚小女孩般的恶作剧感到可爱。而艾丽亚也俏皮地微笑起来。

里包恩又下意识转头去看他们谈论的青年。意外的是，有一个穿维多利亚式公主裙的女孩正走到沢田纲吉面前，从两个青年的表情里里包恩看出他们同样惊讶。

女孩走到褐发青年面前时，里包恩才恍然他的学生已经这么高了。继任至今也不过两年时间，少年的身躯却违背缓如流水的时间，日渐挺拔，俨然是成人的风范了。

里包恩又是一挑眉，他认出那是普鲁斯特家族的千金西尔维娅，一个不需在意的三流家族的懵懂少女。他相信纲吉也认出来了，他等着他的学生做出反应，在所有人的关注下。

青年很快收拾了表情，用温柔的微笑与西尔维娅低声交谈。少女的脸绯红，眼中满满是倾慕和受宠若惊。当少女轻轻拉起裙裾，对纲吉一欠身时，里包恩皱起了眉。他冷冷看着青年向少女鞠了一躬，伸出的手平摊仿佛一次无声的邀请。接着他携着亦步亦趋的少女踏下舞池。

里包恩当然不是担心沢田纲吉的社交舞礼仪，但他心中说不出的烦闷。他记得他曾说过要青年收敛他那温柔过分的性格，保持矜持，若非万不得已不要下舞池跳舞。可现在青年竟违背了。里包恩尚不知道这一次是沢田纲吉自己提出了邀请，否则他一定会更怒火中烧。

舞池中一对璧人正如鸟飞旋，如鱼流转。青年沉稳的黑与少女俏丽的蓝和谐相衬，仿佛深夜流动的一支小提琴曲，或者被低吟的一首情诗。

至少没有丢脸，里包恩想。他冷冷撇过头，却对上艾丽亚带着笑意的海蓝眼眸。

女子拉起裙裾一欠身。“Reborn叔叔，要下池跳一支舞吗？”“艾丽亚，别闹。”里包恩皱眉拒绝这个玩笑，却不料艾丽亚突然正色。“您的学生现在可被恶狼觊觎着呢。您不在他身边，他们可能就要下手了。毕竟现在彭格列的十代目还被认为是无力的被人控制的绵羊哪。”“哦？不过即使我不在，蠢纲也能自己搞定。”话虽如此，里包恩还是带着艾丽亚下了舞池。毕竟现在暗杀事务还是由他来处理的。

他将女子的手拉高，她流畅地转了几个圈到了纲吉附近。女子的淡香和翩飞的裙温软，可里包恩只是漫不经心地在舞池进退，隐隐绕着他的学生转圈。艾丽亚说中了，他感受到身旁那淡漠阴戾的杀气在他身边散去。世界第一杀手是从鲜血里站起来的恶之王者，总是为人所忌惮的。

可他的学生似乎依旧毫无自知。里包恩默默看着他，决定不把这件事告诉他，他还不想让纲吉知道这件事。他又隐约奇怪，超直感怎么在这时就不起作用了？里包恩看着青年怀中娇小的少女，慢慢勾起一个嘲讽的微笑，心情几近淡漠。

一曲结束，管弦乐华丽的尾音令人心醉。沢田纲吉与西尔维娅、里包恩与艾丽亚同时走出舞池。里包恩想向这个优秀的后辈道谢，对方却洞察出他的漫不经心，与他得体地道别。里包恩便只是笑笑，就走向他站在不远处的学生。

纲吉正好与西尔维娅道别，少女欢欣雀跃地离去。青年转身看到自己噙着似有若无微笑的老师，神情慌乱。他强作镇定。“里包恩，怎么了？”

里包恩看着他的学生，突然失去了说任何话的兴趣，只是径直走到一边，取了一杯白兰地，缓慢地倾倒进嘴里。他依旧从容而优雅，冷漠而高贵，只是口中的烈酒没有味道。

宴会结束的时候，里包恩和纲吉一起回到家族。一路上他一言不发，只觉得作为老师有深深的疲惫涌上来，或者不如说是厌烦。上楼的时候，他在二楼转身想回到自己的房间去平复一下这难得的负面情绪，却被人拉住了。他转头看到他的学生，灯光下一双褐眸里有点点水光。他似笑非笑，眉间不自知的冷漠却可以刺伤人。“干嘛，蠢纲？”

“Reborn，”青年咬唇，表情有些微的惊惶不安，“你怎么了？一路上一句话都没有。”

“没有什么，有点累而已。”里包恩挑眉。“怎么？”“你……我今天做得怎么样？”“还行，没出什么错。想来找骂？不过我现在没什么心情，睡吧。”里包恩想挣脱，青年却不松手。“今天那个女孩……”青年欲言又止，又转了一个话题，“今天和你在一起的女人是谁？”“哦？怎么问这个？”里包恩冷笑，“你什么时候管起我的私生活来了，我最亲爱的学生？作为你的老师，似乎没必要向你事事报告吧。”

里包恩不知为何出口无情，或者不如说这才是他的本性。此时他已经忘了措辞，只觉眼前的青年让他怒极反笑。而青年的眼里升起深重的雾气。

青年踏上一级台阶欺身而来，里包恩还没反应过来，青年已经贴上他的唇。他只觉得撞上了一片柔软，什么冷漠与防备通通卸去。青年紧紧拉着他的衣袖，进而拽住他的衣襟，略矮的身体整个贴上来，撞得他后退两步。冷风里冰冻的水唇上有一股淡淡的酒味。

醉了。里包恩想。他并没如预想中一样出现厌恶或不屑的情绪，甚至没有抗拒。他几乎置身事外地想他的学生吻技真差，大概下一次这方面也要再上一课。下一秒他反应过来，皱眉推开了纲吉。

纲吉还要再凑上来，里包恩挡住他。他气喘吁吁，满面绯红，不知是因为缺氧还是情动，疑惑地睁开的眼里水气朦胧。

“蠢纲，你到底怎么了？”“怎么，吻而已。和别的女人可以，和我就不可以吗？”“你在说什么傻话！”里包恩斥道，想让眼前的青年清醒一点，可青年的眼里迷蒙了更多水汽。他孩子气地倔强地撅起嘴。“Reborn你这个混蛋！为什么你要和那些乱七八糟的女人在一起？为什么你总是对我漠不关心？因为我只是你的学生？”里包恩不明所以，可纲吉没给他任何插话的机会。“今天我邀请西尔维娅跳舞，你就变得这么冷漠。可你和那个女人还不是暧昧不清，把我像玩偶一样丢到一边。你以为我是什么？我原来还觉得这么想实在是太过分了，毕竟你只是我的老师，没有必要对我负责。你说的没错，我没立场对你指手画脚。可是，Reborn，你不会不知道我喜欢你，你会读心怎么可能不知道？那现在你又这样做，算什么呢？你总是对我熟视无睹。我已经不是小孩子了，Reborn。我喜欢你，管你是我的老师还是什么第一杀手，我喜欢你……”青年低吟的声音带上哽咽，他语无伦次，茫然无措，只是拉着里包恩失神一般不断低念着，“Reborn，我喜欢你……我真的喜欢你……”

里包恩非常吃惊。他陪伴这个学生走过这么多年，对方对他的依赖他一清二楚。他只是没想到已到了如此的境地。他早已不对他的学生读心，以示对他成长的尊重。他也从不干涉自己学生除家族以外那点无碍家族的私生活，但他没想到会是这样。

他对自己学生今晚的行为感到好笑，这邀舞简直像是小孩子无谓的争风吃醋，而艾里亚只是他的后辈。他心中莫名地怒意已消，而事实上他本应骂他的学生那草包一样的脑袋里装的都是什么。他哭笑不得又有些无措，不知道对青年的这份感情该如何回应。接受，可他是纲吉的老师，他对纲吉的感情并未升华到恋人的爱意，或者说杀手不会有那种感情，只是漠然；不接受，总觉得有那么点难受，怕纲吉接受不了，看他如此伤心自己也没来由地有些凄凉。他想起艾里亚的话，竟心有动容。

所以里包恩一言不发，将不知不觉间泪流满面的纲吉拉到怀里，等他平静，皱紧的眉不自知地透出几抹温柔与怜惜。

那夜纲吉在他怀中睡着，睡梦中依旧不安地皱眉。里包恩将青年抱去卧室。怀中的人个子挺拔了，却更轻了。他的身体柔软蜷缩在里包恩怀中，像个没有安全感的孩子。里包恩想，他的学生就是凭这不堪重负的肩承受了这么多太快的成长，青年闭上眼的样子像在忧伤。

第二天里包恩去探望他的学生时，对方似乎已经忘了昨天发生了什么，只是抱怨宿醉头痛。里包恩无心去分辨真假，他自己也暗暗松了口气。但心态到底有了隐约不同。他没有冷嘲热讽，只稍稍评价了前夜纲吉在同盟会议上的表现，有褒有贬，但那漫不经心的表扬还是让青年久违地露出惊喜的笑容。那份如今只在里包恩面前展露的孩子气让他楞神。

离开时他想自己是不是太纵容自己的学生依赖自己了。但同时他又想到青年隐藏的倾慕心情，他竟一直没有看出来。怎么说他也是情场老手。他思量难道他这么多年的教育终于在这件事上有了成效？那他要不要以此为契机进一步教会他的学生掩饰本心？

他认真地考虑后，决定把昨晚的事当作没有发生过。

那一刻他竟有些明白身为人师的悲哀了。就像杀手的悲哀一样，想做好就不得不面对。

他要把他认为需要的教给他的学生，即使他不甘。他站在青年身后，这个位置让他们比任何人都亲密，也更遥远。无形的鸿沟挡在他们之间。以前里包恩浑然不觉，如今他总觉得一步不慎，他就会坠落下去，永不见天日。

说到底谁更罪恶呢？是爱的那个人，还是不爱的人？无从选择。里包恩亲手推开了他的学生，这个世界他最亲近的对他来说最特殊的人。他没有别的选择。因为他是老师，也是杀手。

所以当他听到那个已经习惯了杀人的青年说出那句话：“以教父之名。”冷酷而优雅，心中淡淡地欣喜。透过这句话，他觉得沢田纲吉像在宣誓，宣誓他终于要融入这个黑暗的地下世界。曾经他只让人称呼自己十代首领的日子一去不回。他终于要直面黑暗，踏出这么多年他都没有踏出的一步：成为黑手党的王，彭格列的教父。

他不知道是纲吉终于接受了自己的命运还是别的什么，但他确乎成长了：从继任彭格列到学会杀人，从游刃有余地处理家族事务到直面他无法挣脱的命运。里包恩知道人最难直面自己。直面自己就是决定承担责任，就是成熟。

很多时候成熟只是一眨眼的事。

所以后来他终于决定将彭格列真正交还给他的首领。他的学生的礼仪威严和能力已经不能成为阻挡这个决定的理由。现在是他放手让他的学生独立起来的时候了。他渐渐从青年身后消失。同盟会议和谈判的时候，只有十代首领一个人坐在上首，冷酷而温和地微笑。那个曾在所有黑手党家族记忆中的影子一样的杀手老师的形象，飘忽地不见了。

而在其他人眼里，这个算不上温和可亲认真负责的门外顾问也似乎一下子神出鬼没见不到踪影，整日埋首于愈加繁重的工作的年轻首领同样三天两头不见他老师的踪迹。

里包恩当然能知道这些异动，但他知道他们很快就会适应，因为他马上就要离开了。

他找到了在西西里还有关系的几位情人，陪她们几天后与她们道了永别。她们都曾是里包恩喜欢的聪明美丽的女人，但如今他已经对她们失去了兴趣。他感到没来由地厌倦，尤其对于逢场作戏。因而这几天的陪伴，他确乎用了一点真心。

他站在最后一个情人赫瑞斯门口的时候给了她一个吻。赫瑞斯带着优雅的笑容漫不经心地挥手并关上门，仿佛明天他们还会在这里见面。可事实上他们心照不宣：此去诀别。里包恩走出这幢位于城市边缘的高级公寓，午后的阳光干净分明，柔风让他微微眯起眼。

那天下午他在街头咖啡店喝了杯Expresso。没人知道这个坐在角落的寡言低调的男人就是世界第一杀手。人们惬意地享受闲适的午后。而里包恩坐在藤椅上想远行的决定应该是对的。他太久没有听到这么安静祥和的风声了。

那晚他回了一次家族，悄无声息地潜入，从阳台进入首领办公室，看到瘦削的青年伏案沉睡。安恬干净的睡颜让里包恩缓和了表情。他抚平纲吉眉间的纹路，将他横抱起来送回卧室。他将纲吉放在床上时纲吉突然抓住他的手。里包恩一怔，以为吵醒了他。不料青年只是歪了歪头，嘴里含混不清地念一个人的名字。

深夜里里包恩无声地笑了，没有人能看见的笑容，带着三分无奈六分宠溺和一分决然。

第二天年轻首领醒来时疑惑自己躺在床上。他在床头找到一张字条，上面留有他熟悉的里包恩的流畅笔迹：我暂时走了，蠢纲。你可以用家族内的方式联络到我，但没事最好别来烦我。旅行中的公事最令人厌烦。希望我回来的时候你没有把一切都搞得一团糟。另外，别轻易让别人看穿你，你知道我说的是什么——Don’t forget your smile，my dear student。

那时里包恩已经坐在火车上。他将工作交给拉尔，独自离开。这种笨重的交通工具带着陈旧的气息穿过大同小异的乡野，像穿过亘古不变的时间，让里包恩感觉一切都慢了下来。他漫无目地去罗马看斗兽场，去佛罗伦萨看港口，去威尼斯看圣马可广场。在贡多纳上他遇见一个卖花的女孩。他买了一支玫瑰在叹息桥下仰望天空，一阵莫名的忧伤袭来，让他失笑。火车上他遇见一个和他一样淡漠地喝着咖啡的女子，中国人的面容十分秀丽，还有一头在亚洲非常罕见的亚麻色中长发。那一刻他想起一个人出了神，回神时见女子对他友好的微笑。

他们交谈。女子说一口好意文。当里包恩换中文和她交谈时她明显吃了一惊。但最终他们决定用本土的语言交谈。女子告诉里包恩她的名字叫简，同她本人一样简单直接。她说话时有种别样的天真，仿佛很容易相信别人。

里包恩将简带进旅馆的时候紧紧搂着她的臂膀。他关门的同时拿出枪指着简的头，唇边浮上一丝冷漠而随意的笑。

没反应过来的简愣了愣，随之和他一样冷冷地笑了，同之前判若两人。“我以为装得天真点你会对我放松警惕，杀手先生。”但是她一动不动的身体告诉里包恩她的紧张。

里包恩耸耸肩。“如果你真的是个天真的人，并且答应我不再找我的麻烦，我不介意放了你。”“你怎么知道我不是呢？”简又露出那种干净的神情。里包恩挑眉，放下枪。“我是一位绅士，所以我可以给你这个机会证明一下，你的天真。”他转身。“你可以走了。”

里包恩等了一会儿。当他听到他熟悉的毒蛇吐信的嘶嘶声时，他毫不犹豫地反手扣下扳机。“可惜你不是，简。”他转身看到女人美丽的脸上写满了恐慌，左胸口有一个枪眼在汩汩流血，修长的指尖夹着两片刀片，还没来得及掷出。可里包恩早就发现刀片藏在她的手臂上。

他叹了口气。他本来已经打算放过简，但没有人能像他的学生那样单纯和善良。这是他此次出行第一次想起沢田纲吉，随之他便想起那青年只展露给他看的天真，以及在外人面前展现的那种温和冷酷的风范。

他随意压低帽檐走出旅馆，租车离开。

之后他在意大利的乡村住了三个月。偶尔会去城里的酒吧或者咖啡店小坐。西西里的消息在此地依旧畅通无阻地传播着。他听说彭格列十代又灭了哪个家族，又把哪个家族的经济搞垮。有人感慨年轻首领并非如风闻中一般软弱，倒像是披着羊皮的一只恶狼，怪不得制得住手下那批奇奇怪怪的守护者。也有人说十代和普鲁斯特的千金有染，在同盟会议上两人同跳了一支舞，结果就把那无知少女拐进了酒店。

里包恩在一旁听得低笑不语。他的低调掩不住他的优雅。常有女人前来搭讪。他就装作是外国游客，尽快喝完手中那杯咖啡或酒就离开。

他走到夜空下想起十代和西尔维娅的传闻，就不可避免地想起那晚他的醺然的学生向他表明心意，还有那个青涩的吻。不知为何，他吻过很多女人，但大多都记不清是什么时候和谁，这个毫无技巧的吻却让他记住了这么久。他看向和他的星眸一样深邃的夜色，就像在和自己对视。

但这些都无法打扰里包恩的假期。乡村的恬静让他回想起童年。里包恩步行垄上，惊讶自己还记得童年。那是五十年前刚经二战洗涤的意大利。人民失意，百废待兴。里包恩和母亲住在乡村的别院。他的母亲来自一个大家族，父亲却不知所踪。母亲总是很冷淡，是个漂亮而优雅的女人。里包恩继承了她的性格，却总爱恶作剧，只为博得母亲的关注和动容。但乡村毕竟是恬静美好的。当麦子泛起风起云涌的金黄，里包恩会躺在河边听暗流回旋。后来母亲死了，他被人带走当了杀手之后，就再也没有这样的日子了。

里包恩被彩虹之子的诅咒束缚了二十年，真正属于他时间也只有二十几年而已。

乡村的日出而作日落而息几乎让里包恩忘了时间。他仍然为纲吉处理一些暗杀，有时他觉得这已经是他和彭格列最后的联系。直到他听说有一个叫米鲁菲奥罗的家族异军突起，敢于违背现任教父制订的规则，专门与彭格列作对，而那家族的首领叫白兰。

Byakuran。里包恩在心中默念，只觉有种不祥的预感，便更加关注起来。

最后他回到西西里，去见了艾丽亚。那个能看穿未来的后辈。

艾丽亚见到他并不惊讶，里包恩却吃了一惊。一年未见，对方像迅速衰老的昙花，依旧美丽却苍白不已。他正色：“是预见未来的反噬吗？艾里亚，你的能力用得太过分了。”艾丽亚却毫不在意。她微笑，温柔而恬静。“这也没办法，白兰可不是个轻易能看穿的角色啊。”“哦？”“不说这个了。Reborn叔叔，你也知道有的话我不能说，不然就有可能改写未来。不过您的学生，似乎真的要改写未来了。”“怎么，你上次的预言实现了？”“不是那个。您的学生似乎想要毁掉彭格列戒指，而且白兰已经明确提出他的目标就是彭格列戒指。”

里包恩讶然抬头，看到艾里亚笑意盈盈的眼睛。他低头，想他的学生真是惊天地泣鬼神。即使猜也只知道，他的学生嫌这罪恶的戒指带来了太多错误的贪婪欲望，他的天真真是只增不减。只是在别人眼里，怕还茫茫然不知所谓。

“那又如何？随他去吧。”里包恩说得毫不负责。“您真的不去见他一面？现在据说整个彭格列上下都在反对他，只有七个守护者站在他那边。这个可怜的孩子现在压力一定很大。”“他的压力大是他的事，和我有什么关系？作为老师，该教的我都已经教给他了。”里包恩嗤笑。

艾丽亚看着里包恩的目光清澈，像是看穿了一切。这让他想起了露切，那个此生第一个称赞他鬓角的女人，有无比的勇气和温柔。

艾丽亚低头无奈地笑了。“Reborn叔叔，既然都来看我了，又何妨顺道去看看您的学生？一点师生之情总是有的吧。而且，您不告而别，可是让西西里的家族都忙乱了好久呢。既然只是出去旅行，又何妨道别？您大概也是个不擅长道别的人吧。”

里包恩沉默。他没有想过这个问题，但这么说也许没错。他确实不太清楚当着沢田纲吉的面告诉他自己要离开该怎么说，也许是因为他从来没想过自己还有离开的一天，也可能是因为那些虽然被掩饰却依旧存在的事。也许是时候回去看看了。

下了决定后他又漫不经心地开口：“你的女儿怎么样了？”“她平安长大了。我把她送到了乡下。现在，应该是个眼睛海蓝的漂亮姑娘了。”艾丽亚露出母亲特有的慈爱的神情。“像露切的女孩肯定都是漂亮的。你也一样，艾丽亚。她叫什么名字？”“尤尼。”“尤尼……我祝福她。”

里包恩离开基里奥内罗时回头一望，古老的别院立在葱茏绿意中，茫茫的寂静无边蔓延。

那夜他回到家族。当他从阳台进入首领办公室时，桌上台灯开着却没有人。批到一半的卷宗上留有他亲手教出的学生的字，不算凌厉却优雅的花体意文。他俯身看了看卷首：关于二号码头和三号码头的利润分配。这是两处正常政府监管的码头。他在没写完的批注后加上“10%交税，5%督察官”。他的笔力较硬，和他的学生的字体放在一起，有种遥相呼应的味道。

他走出办公室想去看看自己的房间。当他站在房门外时察觉到里面有人。正在此时里面传出他熟悉的青年声音：“谁？”

里包恩笑了。他勾起一个一贯的邪笑，推开门。“怎么，蠢纲。半年不见已经不认识我了？”

他的学生正站在门后，那张熟悉的脸与记忆契合，却又无端生出几分陌生。他看到对方不加掩饰的惊讶很快转为笑意，最后带上些难以置信。“真的是你，Reborn？你回来了！”

“回来”。里包恩细细咀嚼这个词。他没有回答，只是走进房间环顾四周。他的东西和他走时一模一样，且不染纤尘，仿佛随时等待主人回来。他走到床头，半只雪茄的烟灰冷寂。他又走到办公桌旁，装饰花瓶里插着新鲜蔷薇。阳台上的藤椅上还搭着毛毯，维持着一个人刚起身时身体的形态。这一切都让他觉得熟悉，自然而然，乃至习惯。

他又转身看到他的学生在看他。那一刻他觉得纲吉也是他熟悉的事物的一部分。他不奇怪纲吉在这儿，因为如果他不在，里包恩记忆中这些熟悉的事物似乎就不完整了。

“怎么，不欢迎？没关系，我很快就走了。这次回来只是看看你有没有把东西都搞砸，蠢纲。现在看来，似乎还没到那种地步嘛。”“又要走？”纲吉一下子蔫儿了，“怎么才回来又要走啊，Reborn。”

里包恩只觉好笑。在他面前，他的学生永远像个长不大的孩子，哪里有半点行事果决的十代首领的风范？

“我听说你要毁掉彭格列戒指？”“咦，你从哪里听说的？Reborn，你听我解释。我不是……”“没什么可解释的，蠢纲。我还不知道吗？不就是你那天真得死不开窍的脑袋觉得彭格列戒指是罪恶之源？我听说白兰反抗彭格列就是为了得到它？”

“你都知道了？”沢田纲吉皱着脸像个包子，“那我该怎么办？”

里包恩露出他们都熟悉的似笑非笑的表情。“蠢纲，你不是已经有决定了吗？如果别的老师可能会骂你欺师灭族，但那不是我。我既然已经给了你自由和独立，你就别指望再来依赖我。自己拿主意吧，Boss。你是首领，你想怎么样，就怎么样。”

里包恩想一场师生的情分，仅止于此。他的学生已经成长了，而老师要做的就是相信：相信自己教出来的人不会辜负自己的期望。当初是里包恩保留了纲吉天真的权利。如今纲吉做出的事再不可思议，未来的事又有谁能预料到呢？连艾丽亚和露切都不敢断言。

他的学生的褐眸中泛出他熟悉的坚定的神采。他想不愧都是大空，纲吉和露切很像。

很久以前他刚刚见到沢田纲吉，第一次激发出他身上彭格列的血脉的时候，少年稚嫩的脸上浮现的就是这种神采。如今九年过去了，少年长成了青年，曾经褐色的大眼被岁月拉得略显狭长。但这种神采没变，依旧坚定清澈。里包恩想他的学生作为首领的魅力就在这里。

他见过多少人被繁华迷住了本心，却总有这么一个天真的家伙推翻他武断的结论。

“不过，小心白兰。”里包恩又漫不经心地提出忠告，“没有了彭格列戒指我们的战力会下降很多。那可不是个好惹的角色。不管怎么样，至少你要把彭格列安全地交到十一代首领手里，蠢纲。”

沢田纲吉点了点头。里包恩看着他愣了一愣，想到了简，接着他低笑出声，转身就要走出房间。

他又被拉住了。“现在就走吗？”“不然呢？”“不能留一晚吗？或者告诉我你要去哪里？Reborn，你已经半年没有回来了。我不求你不走，至少留一晚吧。”里包恩转头，看到青年恳切的目光。“给我个理由，蠢纲。你知道我从来不做无谓的停留。”

青年沉默，欲言又止。里包恩又要向前走，却被青年从背后环腰紧紧抱住。青年将头埋进他笔直的脊背，碎发摩擦得他发痒。沉闷的声音从背后传来。“别走！”青年顿了顿，仿佛鼓足了勇气才重新轻轻说下去。“我想你了，Reborn。你走的半年我一直忍着不去找你。可你不在我身边我难受得不得了，好像丢了什么重要的东西。我用了一个月才适应转头看不见你站在我身后。自从我第一次认识你，我就没有和你分开过这么长时间。我实在受不了了。”

“别撒娇，蠢纲。”里包恩叹气，“你怎么总跟没断奶的孩子一样。这样要怎么做首领？”“我才不管！”纲吉的手臂收得更紧，仿佛怕谁来抢走他心爱的东西。“你明知道我爱你，Reborn。你总是这样对我不管不顾。我不奢求你也爱我，我知道那是不可能的。可是拜托了，只要这一晚就好。”

里包恩沉默。他想他大概真的像艾丽亚说的那样，是个不擅长道别的人。正如此时，他根本不忍心拒绝他的学生，不忍心拒绝他的拥抱和他的请求。这种感情本不应出现在他身上，可只要一听到青年的声音，一股心疼就涌了上来。他败给了这从未有过的潮水般的渴求。

“好吧，蠢纲。”里包恩无奈地笑了，“不过你先松手。”

他转身看到低着头的青年委屈地站着，像做错事刚被妈妈指责的孩子。那一头柔软的褐发俏皮地卷翘。里包恩忍不住深受去摸。纲吉因此微微抬起头来，水蒙蒙的眼睛怯怯地望向他，像是一只受惊的小动物，让人心疼。里包恩心中一阵柔软。他将青年拉进怀中，对方立刻一头扎在他的胸前，再也不肯露面。

里包恩不自觉地收紧束在青年瘦弱腰间的手臂，用一种无奈而虚浮的声音在青年耳畔说道：“你何必呢……”

那夜他们相拥而眠。里包恩却一整夜都睡不着。他抱着躺在他怀里的青年，觉得又满足又惶恐。他想起那夜青年向他告白时，他也是这样抱着他的学生。他的学生蜷缩着，将全部的信任交给了他，毫不设防，像现在一样。渐西的月光描摹青年侧脸的轮廓，从水色淡唇上升到细密睫毛，又从光洁的额头一寸寸落下来。里包恩心中有些痛苦，但同样决然。他知道有的事必须斩断，即使他不舍。因为他是这天真孩子的老师。纲吉做不到，就由他来做。他绝不能成为他的学生的弱点。

当晨曦刚刚映亮青年的睡颜，里包恩已经走出了包围家族城堡的树林。他的步伐决然，坚定，像是每次他执行任务时那种踏血的残酷。他知道他只能向一个方向一直走，不能回头。

他又去了一次基里奥内罗。一天没见，艾丽亚更加虚弱，以致不能从床上爬起来。她的眼睛里有与苍白脸色不符的光芒。里包恩问候这个后辈，得到对方漫不经心的敷衍。

“您去看过您的学生了吧。”在艾丽亚带笑的目光下，里包恩坦然点头，似笑非笑。“我又一次看到了模糊的未来，”艾丽亚停顿了一下，里包恩知道下面还有话，没有插嘴，“平静的日子不久了，风起云涌的时代又要来了。Reborn叔叔，您的学生可能就是下个时代的主角。”“是吗？”里包恩依旧漫不经心。他相信他的学生。

离开时艾丽亚叹了口气。“您又要离开吗？下一次见面遥遥无期了。”里包恩无奈地笑了。这一次离开，他已经抱着不再回来的决心，不料被艾丽亚看穿了。可这又如何呢？他从来没有因为别人的不理解而偏离过自己的道路，即使是他那个天真的学生。

他迈着同样的步伐走了，潇洒而来淡然而去，连尘埃都不曾抚动。西西里，他的故乡，可这儿没有他的亲人。他唯一会思念的人在这里，可他不能留下。有人说“每条道路都是回家的路”，可他的每一步都在远离家乡。

他乘火车离开了西西里，坐飞机去了法国。在这个浪漫之国，他漫步在莱茵河畔，抬头能看到巴黎铁塔。他眯眼仰望法国的天空，没有意大利的天空明朗。他在街头咖啡店喝咖啡，大部分卖的都是卡布奇诺或者焦糖玛奇朵，他找了很久才找到一家意式咖啡店。当Expresso的味道在口中化开，他却只是皱眉：太甜了。

他去卢浮宫，看那张传奇的《蒙娜丽莎》。少妇似笑非笑的表情勾起里包恩的遐想。他神色悠远静立于川流不息的人群，孤傲而不羁。他又见到胜利女神像。飞升的静止瞬间让人感动得几乎要流下泪来。翩然的羽翼与裙裾似乎倏忽便要逝去。她如此美，却只是抓不住。

他枕着法国的星空入眠，九年来又一次重温了曾经作为杀手时的流浪感。不，他一直是杀手，只是曾被谁束缚。他发现自己突然不适应这缺失温度的冰冷，不适应这孤独。

里包恩放逐自己。他走得更远，去了英国。伦敦的雾散尽后，他在温莎城堡旁看夕阳。暖光在青石板上像水流一样向后淌去。他沐光闭眼，世界一片寂然。他去冰岛，海风如刀割裂了视野。他喝着当地的咖啡，再一次回味起Expresso的味道。

他又从世界尽头往回走。瑞典，德国，荷兰。他像影子一样飘泊了一年，过上以前还是自由杀手时那种居无定所的日子。他没有和任何人联系，却一直关注着彭格列。

当世界第一杀手脱离彭格列的谣言传出后，有几个家族蠢蠢欲动。他们联合反叛，妄图诛灭由年轻首领领导的彭格列家族，却不料被十代首领一直接而压倒性的方式镇压。黑手党世界哗然一片，因为这个古老的家族一年前就宣布销毁了彭格列戒指，那人人趋之若鹜的武器。如今它依然强大得令人不敢反抗。不得已之下，反叛家族投奔了米鲁菲奥罗。这简直是公然挑衅。十代首领却完全不予理睬。

随之黑手党科学家宣布发现能量拟形武器，匣子时代开始了。

死气之火不再稀罕，每个家族都在加紧研制这种新生武器。可里包恩知道早在一年前，云雀就因兴趣开始了这个研究计划。米鲁菲奥罗越来越嚣张，黑手党的世界动荡而焦躁。彭格列的沉默与威严却始终坚如磐石。十代与他的七个守护者虽被称作稳健派，作风却凌厉果断，颇有其师风范。

又一个黄金时代，却掩盖了多少无谓的罪恶厮杀死亡和血腥。

有时里包恩想他的学生没有他在身边，是不是一天到晚一张揭不下变不了的温和笑脸，仿佛生来就是为了让人依靠。可纲吉明明还只是个孩子。他才二十三岁，玫瑰般的岁月，却已是上位者，是黑手党的教父。

后来米鲁菲奥罗终于公然向彭格列宣战。一次重新的洗牌就要到来。白兰不停挑衅，年轻的十代首领却只是淡然。火线被他刻意拉离了城镇，郊区爆发了接二连三的火拼。大多数家族隔岸观火，看两个金字塔尖的家族势均力敌。

里包恩听到这消息时只是笑。当时他正在挪威，心中却有些不安。

于是他秘密回到西西里着手调查。他的不安很快证实了：他能查到的关于米鲁菲奥罗的东西很有限。对方每次的手段都非常隐秘，一直到最后展现之时才众座哗然，没有人可以探听他们真正的内部。这样城府深沉的家族，真是棘手的对手。敌暗我明，位处劣势。

当里包恩用枪崩掉面前毫无价值的信息中介人，晨曦已朦胧。他走出巷子，连日的夜行让他有些不适应阳光。他微微眯起眼，西西里的天空晦暗不明。

他想他的学生大概身处困境，但没有人察觉。这就很好，说明他教给纲吉的东西对方都做到了。而他作为老师，也是时候出手帮帮他的学生了。

之后他秘密潜入米鲁菲奥罗的内部窃取情报，偶尔不得已的时候杀一两个人，给自己的荣誉簿添上无关痛痒的一笔。和他预想中一样，没有丝毫的情报泄露，即使他杀的是对方的高层，也能在第二天悄无声息地由其他人继任。

他的生活紧促而自由，让他觉得很是惬意。有时他想起不远处的郊外的某个树林中，一个青年正在城堡最高层的首领办公室里皱眉批着卷宗，而他们相隔这么近，竟会有些欣慰。

直到那一天，他去以前常去的一家街头咖啡店。他环顾四周，突然视线定格。一位褐发的青年在他视线正中悠然喝着咖啡，一身黑色风衣里是一件烟灰色的针织衫，低调而随意。里包恩不禁低头一笑，压低帽檐，似笑非笑坐到青年面前，招手叫来侍者要了一杯Expresso，和青年手中的那杯一样。

熟悉的咖啡香扑面而来，让里包恩有些陶醉。青年放下杯子，对看到自己的老师似乎毫不惊讶，漫不经心地笑了，优雅中却有一丝不易察觉的温柔。

“你什么时候知道我回来的，蠢纲？”“六天前。你走后我有时也到这儿来坐坐，六天前经过的时候看到你似乎在这儿。”“哦？我倒没看到你。”青年无奈地一耸肩。“那时候我是出来执行任务的，所以伪装了。再说其实我也没看清，只是觉得是你。”“你是在向我炫耀你的超直感吗，蠢纲？”“不是啊，只是因为是你嘛。我绝对不会认错的人就是你了。”

里包恩轻哼一声，对自己学生突如其来的淡定话语不置可否。青年亦不言，只是微笑。他垂眼去喝咖啡的时候，让人觉得一双澄澈的眸一下子被水气淹没，迷蒙看不透。腥风血雨中磨炼出的沉稳在这一刻愈发凸显。里包恩想，这才是他的学生。

阳光晴好。里包恩和沢田纲吉都享受着这难得的相处时光。这对师徒十年来，第一次坐在一起静静地喝咖啡。两个人都不说话。他们的世界一片寂静。

一杯咖啡结束。里包恩抬头看了看天，通透的蓝色均匀渲染，像是一个幻境。也许他们此刻的安静也不过是幻境。沢田纲吉站起身，转头看他。“和我一起走？”里包恩点头。既然已经被发现了，他也没有隐藏下去的必要。他站起身：“走吧。”“你不要回去收拾行李吗？”“那些？无所谓，丢了吧。反正我已经把房卡挂在门上了。”“为了销毁证据？啊，怎么这样，”青年苦恼地抓了抓头发，“财政会垮掉的。”

话虽如此，他们一同离开走回家族。两个黑色的挺拔背影并行，仿佛相互融合，却又像是存在于与这个世界不同的另一个维度——没有人可以走进他们的世界。

他们沿大街走了一段，又拐进小路。在阴凉的巷弄中，纲吉突然停住了。他猛地转身抱住里包恩，将头埋在他胸前。里包恩猝不及防，后退了一步。他苦笑着想自己实在太纵容自己的学生了，竟让他做出如此违背礼仪的事。可他只是无法推开怀中的青年。

“Reborn，你终于回来了。”青年在他胸口深呼吸，像是要将什么激烈的情感排遣，声音却轻若游丝，“我好想你。”

里包恩站着不动。过了一会儿，他已经感到周围气息变化，纲吉还是不松手。他叹气。“蠢纲，你确定这样被人盯着没关系？”“管他呢！”青年任性地说，顿了一下又补充，“反正待会儿他们都得去见上帝。”

纲吉的语气简直是在撒泼，里包恩却知道他说的都是真的。他想也对。“那干脆让他们看个够吧，蠢纲。”

他将青年拉离自己胸前，手扣住他的后脑低头吻了上去。手心的发丝细暖依旧。青年柔软的唇微微张开，让里包恩尝到发苦的Expresso的味道。他反复舔吻着青年的唇瓣，描摹着，轻语带着微微的笑意：“……用鼻子呼吸，蠢纲……”可青年只是涨红了脸。里包恩用舌尖勾勒出他姣好的唇形，薄而细腻，炙热的呼吸让人心跳加速。接着有力的舌席卷了青年的口腔。怀中人低唔一声抓住了里包恩的衣服。

青年的眼眯起，被吻得朦胧地失神。里包恩只觉这清秀的脸此刻有种妩媚而圣洁的美。他想起胜利女神像，那抓不住的飞升和向往。可此时青年就在他怀中被他吻着，让他不能割舍。

里包恩终于停下时揽着青年的腰以防他瘫软。他面色如常，似笑非笑地在青年耳边道：“吻技太差了，蠢纲。身为首领实在是太失职了。”青年殷红的脸庞鼓起来，孩子气地瞪了他一眼，让里包恩差点忍不住又吻上去。可他定了定心神，只道：“他们来了。”

纲吉几乎是在瞬间恢复了人前淡然的表情。“我知道。Reborn，你不用管了，我来就行。”“一年不见口气变硬了，蠢纲。”里包恩松开手，低笑道。纲吉抬头对他一笑，锐利的眉眼和光芒大盛的艳瞳，骄傲得像个国王。“因为是你的学生啊，Reborn。”

四周的角落都有人走了出来，身上穿着米鲁菲奥罗的制服，神色如临大敌。青年毫不在意。他将一枚A级戒指从脖子上扯下来戴在手上。橙色的火焰燃起一小簇。他拿出一个看不出属性的匣子，将戒指扣进去，随之手上出现一把黑白相间的左轮手枪。他举起枪，拇指将空的转轮轻巧一拨，就那么扣进枪里。然后他漫不经心地扫视四周，勾起一个嘲讽的笑。“你们是一个一个来，还是一起上？”

当纲吉利用高纯度火焰加速突然出现在最后一个敌人身后对着他的太阳穴扣下扳机时，里包恩又一次看到那奇妙的场景：橙色的火焰包裹住手枪后被不断压缩，消失后从枪口以子弹的形状进入人体，随之敌人像看到了美杜沙的眼睛一样变成了石头，在几秒之内风化了。里包恩想他从来不知道死气还有这种用法。

他的学生往了一眼远处布满玻璃幕墙的大厦，转身向他走来。他金红的眸里两点光芒跃动了两下后慢慢消散，可那张冷然的脸让人窒息地想要臣服。里包恩只是低笑。

“怎么会变成这样？我可不记得大空的死气之火可以将人变成石头。”“是调和的属性吧。将人体与自然调和，改变了组分后就这样子。我也只是会用，不太清楚为什么。这是Xunxus教给我的，这把左轮也是仿了他的内核，我只是改良了一下，把冲击炮一样的火焰压缩成了子弹。毕竟这样也隐蔽一点嘛。”纲吉说得随意，里包恩却挑了挑眉。“有晴属性的戒指吗？”“呃？有，”青年从脖子上的链子上扯下剩余的一枚金黄的戒指给了里包恩，又后知后觉地问：“Reborn，你要干嘛？”

里包恩并不理他。他将晴之戒戴上，随之轻易地燃起一簇金黄的火焰。接着他拿着自己的CZ75，列恩变的武器，指向远方皱了皱眉。他将保险打开，金黄的火焰将空枪包裹，压缩直至消失，立刻枪口三枚金色螺纹的子弹连发，后一枚作为前一枚的动力，一直冲向前方的大厦。

十九层的玻璃碎了。里包恩知道那里藏着一个狙击手，玻璃幕墙、阳光和光学瞄准镜出卖了他。这显然不是个老练的狙击手。他转头对纲吉邪邪一笑：“是这样吗？”

目瞪口呆的青年立刻怨念而沮丧地望着他。“Reborn，你不会今天之前还没有用戒指点过火焰吧？”“……差不多。”“天哪！Reborn你果然不是人！”看着青年马上要陷入吐槽的深渊，里包恩高傲地一笑，用枪直接抵住了他的学生的脖子。“我可是你的老师。你以为谁都和你一样白痴吗，蠢纲？另外，你刚刚是不是说了什么……？”“没有！你听错了！”

最终里包恩回到了彭格列，这个他兜兜转转漂泊流离，却十几年切不断联系的地方。他想这就像宿命的绳索绑住了他，可里包恩不信命。

那夜他睡在自己的床上辗转难眠。房间还是和一年前他回来过的那一次一样，雪茄、蔷薇、毛毯都没变。身处熟悉的环境，那种伴随他一年的孤独感也不医自愈。可里包恩知道这是饮鸩止渴。他开始依赖熟悉的环境和熟悉的人，可他本来应该是高傲的独狼，是深邃无望的黑夜。

他想起白天自己的那个吻，毫无征兆的渴望甚至没给他思考的机会。他在面对自己的学生的时候就失去理智。

完了。他闭上眼仰头苦笑。完了，他已经逃不开了。他想没有人能逃脱十年孕育的一场爱情。就像温水煮青蛙，察觉时已经来不及。从他向他的学生倾注心血的那一刻起，不论他愿不愿意承认，这就是宿命。

里包恩站起身走到阳台上。晚风忧郁，夜色如漆，粘稠滞重一如他的心境。他深呼吸，转身走出房间上三楼。出乎意料的是首领办公室的门虚掩，橙色的光芒在隙缝中闪烁。里包恩站在门口，手已经搭在了把手上，抬头却止住了动作。

面向门的时针已经不知不觉划过一点，青年却依旧在工作。他坐得笔直，手中的钢笔轻叩着卷宗，发出细弱的“笃笃”声。他皱着眉，时不时喝一口咖啡，淡然的脸笼上愁容。

里包恩有些心疼，可他知道他不能去打扰纲吉。纲吉是彭格列的十代首领，也是他的学生，他必须引导他的学生走向正确的方向。这是他作为老师的基本准则。

里包恩后退一步隐入黑暗。没错，他是独狼，是黑夜，没有人能看透，没有人能教他改变。他想这身不由己的悲哀同样是他的宿命。因为他是老师，所以即使他推不开他的学生，也从未想过要说出那三个字。他第一次站在还是少年的年轻首领身后时，立场就是这样不可更改。命运的齿轮在转动，预言很早，预感却很迟。但他想得很明白，也决定了。黑手党的首领不需要天真的爱情，他宁愿做影子，成为青年的壁垒。

里包恩觉得有些欣慰，毫无理由。随之他慢慢勾起微笑，星眸在夜色中生辉。那个熟悉的似笑非笑的表情在他脸上成形，抹去之前的一切犹豫和茫然，没有人可以看透。

里包恩回来的消息没有公开。他重新接手了之前交给拉尔的工作，统率门外顾问部门，只是依旧是背后的司令。回来的第一天他整理了全部关于米鲁菲奥罗的资料。将所有情报精简后真正的核心内容少得可怜。这让里包恩难得有些认真起来，同时又总让他觉得不太对劲。

但无论如何，在此战火一触即发的时候，情报搜集已是刻不容缓的事情。里包恩开始日夜流连酒吧或者咖啡馆。这些灯红酒绿的地方正是情报最好的来源。里包恩总是喝着酒或者咖啡，在如潮的声浪中捕捉信息，一如曾经他在暗杀一个人之前做的准备。有时他在晚上出去执行任务，实行抹杀或者证实资料。更多的时候他整天泡在彭格列的独立图书馆汇总情报或分析形势。手边是冰冷苦涩的Expresso，而皱起的眉仿佛再也展不开。

情报很多也很杂，这让里包恩伤透脑筋。因为这样会浪费很多人力物力分析资料，表面看得到了很多情报，实则分析后没剩多少，还把情报部搞得疲惫不堪。真是绝好的战术——里包恩毫不怀疑这就是米鲁菲奥罗放出的烟雾弹。但不管怎样，在他铁血般冷酷的规则和示范后，情报收集的效率提升了好几倍，一些敌方的核心资料终于也可以触到些许。

繁重的工作让里包恩和纲吉都疲惫不堪，也无暇见面。也有可能双方都有心避开，但不管怎样结局是两个人一个月几乎没说上几句话。里包恩只能断断续续地偶尔休息一两个小时。有时他想他的学生是不是也这样，可里包恩曾经用死亡威胁他照顾好自己的身体。有时他想这场仗，他们势必要赢，但他的不祥的预感一直没有散去。他想一定有什么自己不知道，他甚至不知道为什么白兰要得到彭格列戒指。这时他会从自己的口袋里掏出那个金色的奶嘴。他已经解除了诅咒，这个奶嘴却还在他身边，似乎当初艾里亚说它仍在执行着为世界奠基的任务，只是不需要那么强的力量了，因为别的基石的力量也削弱了，所以才会允许他们解除诅咒。世界的基石？有什么念头在他的脑海里闪过，可他总是抓不住。

接着基里奥内罗的噩耗传来。艾里亚病逝，她的小女儿尤尼成为首领，幻骑士和米鲁菲奥罗决战一败涂地。听到这一切里包恩愣了。他还能记起上次艾里亚那少见的苍白脸色，没想到那次就是诀别。可他没有时间缅怀艾里亚。他将事情告诉了沢田纲吉后，秘密离开彭格列去了一次基里奥内罗。

当他见到尤尼时不由惊叹对方和她的母亲长得多么像。那朵昭示她命运的橘色小花嵌在左颊，像一滴来不及拭去的眼泪。她见到里包恩时露出和艾里亚一样的表情，仿佛早就知道。

“尤尼，事出紧急，你有什么能够告诉我的吗？”尤尼摇摇头：“Reborn叔叔，你肯定也感觉到了事情很不对劲。我只能说，小心白兰。他可以窥伺这个世界。他已经知道你已经回来了。我能告诉你的也就这么多了。”里包恩有些惊讶。窥伺世界？这是什么意思？但他能问到的也就这么多了。他看着尤尼泛红的眼眶，温柔而坚强，不由有些心疼这个弱小的女孩，还在她的身上看到已逝的可爱后辈的影子。“有什么事就告诉我。尤尼，我祝福你，就像我曾经对你母亲说过的一样。”而女孩只是微笑着说“谢谢”。

里包恩回来后将情报告诉了青年。青年沉吟后问：“你怎么看，Reborn？”他说这句话时已经不再像以前惶恐地想要寻求老师的帮助的样子，而是带着首领的沉稳和对下属的尊重。“一般是两种情况：叛徒，或者对方的特殊情报网。”“尤尼既然这么说，我还是比较倾向后一种。”“我也这么觉得，老实说后一种比前一种麻烦多了。但是前一种情况还是要小心防范，蠢纲。”“我知道了。”“那我再去调查一下。”

里包恩说着便要离开。青年突然叫住他：“Reborn！”他回头看到青年欲言又止，最后只是说：“你小心一点，白兰已经知道你回来了。”里包恩邪邪一笑便走了，表情高傲带着些不屑。只是那一瞬间，他觉得对方的眼里有什么一闪而没，像是悲伤，又像是决然。到底是什么？里包恩没有看清。

战线被越拉越长，双方都投入了更多的战斗力，战火甚至蔓延到了日本。纲吉和里包恩商量后，开始筹建一些紧急避难所和地下基地，以便随时转移。白兰的强大让彭格列遭遇了建立以来最大的灾难，许多同盟家族也开始叛逃倒戈相向，除了加百罗涅依旧和彭格列站在一起。可有一天，迪诺却突然来访。他和纲吉交谈的时候情绪激烈，见到里包恩却神情很不自然。

里包恩直觉纲吉一定有什么瞒着自己。但他从没想过去问。年轻首领已经成长，老师应该给他足够的空间，而不是不停地指手画脚。何况，如果蠢纲不想告诉他，他再怎么问也只会被敷衍，这一点里包恩很早就知道了。

里包恩只是专注于自己的工作，完善情报，制定策略，采购武器。分部的守护者也在辛苦地作战。两个家族的火拼如火如荼，所幸没有伤害太多无辜的人的生命。里包恩想这大概是他的天真的学生唯一觉得欣慰的事，但同时他们对于打败对方一筹莫展。于是连前进一米都需要无数人的生命铺路的攻坚战开始了，双方的胶着走向白热化。

而战争让里包恩感到难得的平静，就像以前暗杀时将子弹射进目标的身体，看到血像花朵一样绽放时的感受。他不知道这是最后的平静，一切就要终结。

一天晚上，他的学生突然来找他。里包恩以为是白天讨论的基地建设方案有什么问题，毕竟以前半夜讨论工作的事也不是没有发生过，但纲吉只是来找他喝一杯咖啡。里包恩问及对方什么时候开始和自己一样喝不加糖和奶的Expresso时，青年微笑不言。里包恩并没有等待青年的答案。他面不改色地品尝着苦涩，等待最后一丝悠长的甘甜萦绕舌尖。当醇厚的香气氤氲了视野，他微微闭上了眼。

里包恩没有察觉到一丝不对劲，因为这个世界上他唯一不会起戒心的人就是他的学生。他太忙了，已经很久没有停下来静静地喝一杯咖啡了。此刻他看到身边惬意坐着的纲吉，只是满足。咖啡的温暖让他萌生了些许睡意。他想自己大概太累了，迷迷糊糊地闭上了眼。

他在晨光中醒来，青年已经不在他身边。可他一下子察觉到了诡异。里包恩一向警觉，但青年离去他竟没有发现？而且喝咖啡竟然会睡着？他沉思片刻，就勾起了一个不明的笑。随之他去了首领办公室和卧室，纲吉不在。他又问了巴吉尔，对方也一头雾水。那一刻里包恩终于彻底阴沉了脸，想但愿蠢纲没有一个人离开去干什么蠢事。但他有种不好的预感。他急忙找到了强尼二。

当家族内部的信号搜寻不到纲吉的所在地后，里包恩知道自己的预感十有八九成真了。他写下了另外一组信号波让强尼二搜寻。这是不久之前他放在纲吉身上的定位系统。他默默祈祷纲吉没有关掉这个发送器，而一直不曾眷顾里包恩的上帝此次终于开眼。一分钟后信号确认：在海边！

里包恩将消息告诉巴吉尔，嘱咐他组织一支队伍去救援后就独自先行。一路上他的车飞驰如电，闯了数不清的红灯。可里包恩只是皱着眉阴沉着脸。他的心情难得地焦躁。他想蠢纲你最好别出什么事，不如你是不是首领我一样崩了你。可里包恩知道自己只是恐惧，怕去得太晚，到时只剩马革裹尸。可他不能忍受那青年的死亡。他的手心全是汗，可他浑然不知。

里包恩只觉得自己的心和发动机的频率同步，快得要跳出胸膛还嫌太慢。他情不自禁地屏住呼吸，仿佛如此时间就能静止。而路这么长，似乎他永远也到达不了尽头。

他终于看到深蓝色的地中海。他到达海岸，在距目的地百米外弃车独行。他的身上只有一件武器，就是他的枪。可这无所谓。世界第一杀手活到现在，也不过仰仗一把枪。从地中海海面上席卷而来的风如浪翻潮涌，壮阔萧瑟。而里包恩无声无息地接近了自己的目的地。当他终于看到米鲁菲奥罗的白色制服，和白色包围圈中随风舞动的褐发时，他猛地握紧了手中的枪。

人数不少。里包恩暗暗计算：十，二十……近三十人形成了包围圈，应该周围还有埋伏。如果他现在就地击杀，不一定能全灭，那么纲吉就有可能被暗枪干掉。当务之急是要救出他的学生。他想了想，走出了安全领域，径直走向包围圈。察觉到异动的敌人猛地转身用武器指向他，里包恩却悠然从容，仿佛不以为然。他暗暗清点了一下，有半数都是岚、云等攻击类属性的火焰。真是大手笔，他心中冷笑。

他看到纲吉。他的学生形容狼狈，却依旧风范优雅。他的身上有几处擦伤和刀痕，但没有弹孔，这让里包恩松了口气。而他投注过来的目光里有惊讶，让里包恩想起他的不告独行，再次怒火中烧。

里包恩就这么走进包围圈，任由敌人对他举刀相向，甚至没有举起枪。他走到沢田纲吉面前。他们的身后没有敌人，但有悬崖和大海。里包恩环视不敢轻举妄动的敌人，神情淡漠地对他的学生低念：“开始了，蠢纲。”纲吉淡然的脸染上凛冽。他紧握着拳，火焰如瀑横流喷泻，同时里包恩反手射击，金黄的子弹刺破火焰的幕帘呼啸着破空而出！

红蓝紫三色火焰交杂而至，却都被沢田纲吉的零地点突破·改吸收。但不同的属性让他吸收得相当困难，所以他索性利用高纯度火焰加速，不厌其烦地一个个将敌人砍翻。他的身形在空中不断变幻，每风化一个人就留下一抹橙色的烈焰燃尽虚空。而里包恩相比之下从容得多。枪林弹雨封锁了他能逃脱的每一个角落，他却总能抓住子弹的空隙利用时间差快速移动躲开攻击。他的攻击不多，招式也简单。每一枚金色的子弹划破喧嚣，都快得让人看不清，却势必带走一个人的命——一枪爆头，弹无虚发。但没有人看清他是在什么时候扣下了扳机。

他们两人并行，相互掩护，敌人的数量锐减。里包恩想这火拼一样的打法真是破坏自己的美学。他看到纲吉漠然的脸，又怀疑如此稚弱的敌人是如何伤到他的。

海风咸涩。虽然敌人不强，但长时间的战斗让里包恩体力流失。他觉得嘴唇粘重，水分不足，但仍努力专注。当场面上的敌人收拾得差不多时，他开始防备暗中埋伏的敌人。但奇怪的是，没有暗枪，可他明明觉得周围还有杀气。

沢田纲吉干掉随后一个敌人，然后喘了口粗气。他流了点血，体力又不足，身体难免会虚弱。里包恩向他走过去。不及他开口，又有一批穿米鲁菲奥罗白色制服的人悄无声息地包围过来：又是三十人。

里包恩沉下了脸。他能感觉到这三十人比刚才那三十人强了不止一点。而刚才那三十人八成只是派来消耗他们的体力的。真是冷酷的用兵之法。里包恩冷笑，他很少一次性杀这么多人，这种残酷而毫无技巧可言的火拼都快让他无聊得吐了。他低声问他的学生：“你就是被这种消耗战伤到的？”而纲吉似乎也被激起了怒意，冷冷点头。

里包恩皱起眉。他知道这样没完没了，说不定两个人都要交代在这里。而对方的目的无疑是赶尽杀绝。他几乎迫不及待要质问他的学生为何孤身犯险，可此刻先要保住命。他转头看了看断崖，高二十五米，而下方海水激荡，像一张时刻准备吞噬人命的张开的血盆大口。他在心中下定主意。

“蠢纲，听好。”他一边低语，一边重新拉了拉枪的保险。“待会儿打到一半，你先跳下去，我掩护。到断崖下面的浅滩集合。听懂了没？”青年愣了愣，张口就要反驳：“不，Reborn，还是你……”“别烦！照我说的去做！”里包恩粗暴地打断，“你擅离职守的账我还没和你算。你以为是你躲攻击快还是我快？你那一身伤，别回头还拖累了我！”他的话很重，但危急关头他管不了这些。当他握紧枪，那孤身一人战斗时的冷酷让他眯起眼。他勾起笑，眼里却毫无笑意：“开始了。”

于是又是一场流弹与火焰的起舞。如果不是因为在战斗，有人在死去，火焰裹挟子弹而来的场面就像流星划过。天空阴沉，银河直坠，是谁握住酒壶将琼液与星光缓缓而倾。这一切静得诡异，也美得华丽无双。

里包恩向纲吉示意。对方点点头，默默减弱攻势向后退，而里包恩手中则加大了火力。他有些后悔没有带一把MP5冲锋枪或者干脆加农炮出来。突然他感受到身后爆裂的火光，一个黑色的身影在橙色的火焰中飞出。那一刻他的心脏猛地停跳，他的身体忍不住要跟着跳出去，仿佛对方真的被杀即将葬身大海。可他制止了自己的冲动，用冷笑掩饰内心的焦躁，开枪打死了面前的敌人。

他又杀了三个人，估计纲吉已经快要到目的地，就放出了最后三枪，一枪杀人两枪击中地面。碎石飞溅为他做了最好的掩护，他反身如燕跃出。耳边风声呼啸，身后传来子弹尖厉的嘶吼，但都渐渐远去。他的身体触碰到冰冷的海水时打了个寒噤，随之他被咸涩的气息淹没。

里包恩屏住一口气，在海中潜泳。落入海面前他估计了一下浅滩的方向，随之向那儿游去。当他浮出水面时已经距离断崖有大约五十米远。他看到沙滩上有人锐利的视线射向自己，随之柔和了。他知道纲吉已经平安到了集合地，心中暗暗松了一口气。他上了岸，冷风吹抚他湿透的衣服，又冷又湿的感觉让里包恩皱眉。他又看了看纲吉。对方也全身湿透，上身的西装外套已经脱掉，白衬衫有的地方被风吹鼓有的地方还贴在身上，将青年精瘦挺拔的身躯勾勒出来。他发丝凌乱，却目光如炬。里包恩走上前检查他身上的伤。伤口被海水泡得有些泛白，但所幸盐水相当于消毒，伤口也因本人强大的恢复力开始收口。里包恩松了一口气，却挥手不耐烦地拂去青年探究而担心的目光：“我没受伤，别看了。”

他随之皱眉考虑当下的情况。援军肯定还得有一会儿才来，敌人说不定会追下来。这段时间他们能干什么？他抬头见纲吉正在看他，那一瞬间复杂的神情收敛成淡然，但里包恩看到悲伤坚定决然都在那暖色瞳里一闪而没。他捕捉到后心里很不舒服，然后想起什么冷冷一笑：“蠢纲，你是不是该交代一下？”

青年似乎不打算说什么，只是淡淡看着里包恩。里包恩突然对自己训练出的这副宠辱不惊的嘴脸感到厌烦。他皱眉又追问：“你到底有什么瞒着我，蠢纲？这种时候，不说以后可能都没机会了。”

纲吉听到这句话终于有所动容。他叹了一口气闭上眼，再睁开时一双焰金的眸愈发明亮。“好，我告诉你。”

“长话短说。我知道这次白兰的目的不只是毁了彭格列，而是要毁了世界。具体怎么回事待会儿再说。总之，我要阻止他。他要杀我，但我已经在他身边埋下了一个定时炸弹，叫入江正一，是我以前的同学。这些事也是他告诉我的。我相信他，而且现在的我们根本不能和白兰抗衡，因为白兰可以认知一切平行世界。我想把十年前的自己带到现在，他们拥有无限可能，还有我们没有的彭格列戒指，说不定可以打败白兰。我毁灭彭格列戒指也是为了让白兰暂时得不到这个世界。因为他想要毁灭这个世界再重造——没错他就是这么想的，这个疯子——就必须得到世界的基石，七的三次方。他已经从尤尼那里得到了玛雷戒指——你不知道是因为我和尤尼一起压下了这个消息，而彭格列戒指和彩虹之子的奶嘴都在其中。你，Reborn，你也是他的目标之一。”

“所以你今天才独自出来，就是因为怕我跟着你陷入危险？”“是。今天我是来和正一接洽的，但不幸被发现。白兰掌握有超前的技术，而且将部下当死士来用，专打消耗战。即使是我们两个，面对这种不要命的打法也必死无疑。下一批敌人一定比上一批更危险。”“你以为你是谁，蠢纲？过了这么多年还不能出师的废柴，说什么保护我？而且，如果同一个世界出现两个一样的人，世界的秩序就会崩塌，你以为我不知道？如果十年前的你来了，是不是意味着现在的你就得死？”里包恩冷笑，咬牙切齿地逼问。

沢田纲吉只是淡淡看着他，平静地问：“Reborn，你相信我吗？”“信！”里包恩知道自己这一辈子都不可能给出比这更坚定的答案。“为什么不信？你是我的学生，我是这个世界上最了解你的人。”而纲吉的脸上出现了淡淡的笑容：“那么我也说明白了。你说的没错，Reborn，我是打算去死。不过我有特殊的方法可以假死，虽然只有百分之二十的可能性复生，但我相信正一，也相信十年前的自己，还有你，也会让我成功。白兰已经开发出了一种射线，可以对彩虹之子的身体造成极大的伤害。你做了我十年的老师，我不希望总是被你保护。我只是不能让你去死，Reborn。你还记得继任仪式上你说的话吗？你说为我奉献未来，但你的未来里你应该活着，我在不在无所谓。昨天晚上的咖啡里我放了安眠药，还有更烈性的可以卸去体力的药物，看时间，现在应该快发作了。”

随着纲吉的话，里包恩感觉到身体如约开始流失力量，大脑开始混沌，眼睛也开始看不清楚。他听到手掌破空而来的声音，知道他的学生要将他劈晕，可是就这么被“陷害”岂不是太没有风度了？里包恩突然睁开眼抓住了青年的手，用和他一样的手法却更快的速度劈上他的后颈。

青年的身体软软地落到里包恩怀中。里包恩轻柔地将他放在了地上，为他拂顺了刘海。他的目光温柔如水，却清明深邃。那一刻他无比庆幸自己从未告诉纲吉自己的身体有很强的抗药性，这是早年试毒磨练出来的。所以他受伤总是不吃药，只依靠自身恢复力等它好转。

当他听到纲吉说要去死时只觉得心跳停滞了，随之是汹涌而至的愤怒和疼痛。他的学生承担了多少又准备牺牲多少？百分之二十的可能复生，就是百分之八十的可能死亡，这让里包恩几乎要气疯了。他当然相信他的学生，但这不能成为他允许自己的学生以身犯险的理由。他不能看着纲吉去死，连自己的学生都保护不了，他又有什么资格做老师呢？

他从纲吉脖子上的项链上扯下一枚晴之戒，剩下的就是那枚大空戒指。里包恩第一天看到那条链子就知道纲吉的心里是怎么想的：纲吉一直在担心他，思念他，等他回来。

他想这也许是他最后一次见到自己的学生了。青年昏迷的样子如此安恬，让里包恩几乎不忍离去。他低头亲吻纲吉的额头，感受到对方的温度和气息。“蠢纲，谁也不能阻止我的决定，即使是你。我既然承诺把生死和未来奉献给你，那么此刻就是我履行承诺的时候。师生情分和承诺不冲突，这点你难道现在才明白？为了你，我的首领，Reborn·Walson可以奉献一切。I will present my loyal to you。”他站起身转身离开。

里包恩迎面遇上了米鲁菲奥罗的敌人，共六十人，看来两批人汇合了，其中不乏上等战力。虽然分散开看不算什么，但这么大批的人，连里包恩也没有什么把握，因为这次他只能选择战到最后。他开枪杀了一个人，将这支队伍引向了截然相反的方向。直到边打边退了一百米，他确认他们已经远离了纲吉所在的地方，他才停了下来。敌方见他不再后退，立刻包抄过来。

里包恩握紧枪，又习惯性地看了看天，灰云如烟。他想其实纲吉从没见过他杀人的真正手法，那种在绝境下鬼魅一般冷酷无声，甚至不择手段的方法。他重又拉了拉保险。

向地下直射一枪，碎石如雨。他在烟尘中穿梭而出，连击三枪，枪枪爆头，将包围圈打开了一个缺口，三个人倒下立刻又有人补上来；云属性的武器飞扑而至，他矮身躲过向攻击来的方向反手一枪。死前的叫声多么惨烈。岚和雨的两束火焰夹杂着密针袭来，他抓起地上的尸体挡在身前，反手对后又是一枪。母亲要是知道他现在杀了这么多人，是不是还是无所动容？有人偷袭，一刀挥向他的小腿，被他避开没有砍断，但也留下了一条血流不止的口子，他一枪送来人上了西天。第一次杀人也受过这么重的伤吗？太久了，不记得了。敌人趁他没缓过劲连续攻击，他抛弃身前如筛板的死尸，前后左右一圈连射，最后一枪又打在地上。他的师父似乎也是曾经的第一杀手，他杀了他的师父，走上杀手中的王座。他借尘土掩护躲到礁石后，他喘息，他知道很快就会被找到，他血流不止。至少现在他的学生安全了，不会再走他的老路。刚才有的攻击没有彻底躲过，腰和手臂都有擦伤，但并无大碍；只是腿伤有点麻烦，他撕下裤腿草草勒住动脉打了个死结。杀人，真是麻烦的事，可不杀人却要被杀。他反身击出两枪，矮身在礁石掩护下滚到旁边一块石头后，耳边枪击声和火焰爆裂声紧随着他的动作，像死神追着他跑。这辈子他还是第一次为了自己要保护谁而杀人。他又抬头两枪，“滋滋”声响起提醒他对方有手榴弹，他暗骂疯子，咬咬牙等在原地；手榴弹飞来时他抬枪射断了几根引信。数量太多，打不完。他立刻向旁边滚去，手榴弹炸裂的声音贴着他的耳朵咆哮，热浪如龙让他丧失感知。好像有弹片卡进肌肉里。他滚出礁石，火焰和子弹紧随而至；右手有点痛。温热红艳的液体是谁的血？他换枪到左手，抬手射击，依旧弹无虚发；体力在流失，他的大脑也开始不清醒；他狼狈站起来躲避攻击。人数太多了。

他这辈子还有机会对他的学生说那三个字吗？

当对面只剩下一个敌人时，里包恩也已经到了极限。两个人都神情淡漠。里包恩用尽最后的力气举枪瞄准。他的眼有点花，手在抖。有多久没有这么狼狈了？对方的火焰呼啸而至。里包恩知道不能躲，他没有力气再瞄准第二次了。他握紧已被鲜血覆盖的右手，将断裂的指骨压得快要碎成齑粉一般生疼。他的右手忽然燃起了盛大的金黄火焰。这就是所谓信念的力量吗？他无暇多顾，右手挡住了对方的攻击，左手精准地扣下扳机，而右手上的晴之戒也应声破裂。

当对方中弹后身体一僵，摇动了几下倒下后，里包恩才终于松开了手。他此生离他最近、陪伴他时间最长的CZ75落到地上变回列恩的模样，疲惫地趴在地上动不了。而里包恩亦觉得全身的力气都被抽走，跌坐到地上。他勉强移到礁石旁，倚着石头坐起来。他的身上全是血，染得他的西装发亮结成硬块。他满头虚汗，身上全是擦伤和弹片。但他知道这只是加重了他的伤势。真正的致命伤只有两处，一处在大腿，一处是腰。那是两颗云属性的子弹，一颗嵌入大腿，一颗贯穿了他的腰和胃。流了这么久的血，他已经感受不到痛了。

里包恩知道这么重的伤即使以他的生命力和晴火焰也无法使其痊愈。血流得太快了，来不及了。他走过这么多生死关口，知道这一次自己真的要死了。倒也不是很伤心，因为里包恩对这个世界并没有什么可以牵挂的。放眼望去都是血，颇有些尸横遍野的味道。也好，至少他死时还有人陪葬。世界第一杀手也不算死得太窝囊。

他抬头看天，云已经散去了。现在是西西里的午后，苍旻如洗，阳光晴好。他只想喝杯Expresso。

多么温暖的气候，地中海的海风和煦。他有点想睡。他缓缓闭眼，觉得意识在淡去。

“……Reborn……”是谁？“……Reborn……”会是谁呢？“……Reborn！”

里包恩猛地睁开眼。远处有人向他跑来，嘴里喊着他的名字。他看不清那是谁，但无所谓，他知道。他想叫那人的名字，可他没有力气。他想苦笑，表情却不受控制。

纲吉向他径直跑来，仿佛能感觉到他在这儿。里包恩不知道他是怎么做到的。是超直感吗？随之他想起那人说的“我绝对不会认错的人就是你了”。啧，什么时候他也和蠢纲一样想这些天真的话了。纲吉见到他先是一喜随之震惊最后惊慌。他跑到里包恩面前蹲下，想用手去触摸他的伤口，似乎要确认什么，但最终还是没能下得去手。里包恩淡淡看着他，想上天还是眷顾自己的。虽然他不需要别人给自己送葬，但死前能见一次他的学生让他很是欣慰。

纲吉抬头迎上的就是这样的目光，温柔淡然，不痛苦也不悲伤，深邃的星眸第一次对他展现出明亮清澈的光辉。

“Reborn，我们快回去。你受了这么重的伤，我们回去治疗。”“我们”？里包恩终于有了一点力气浅浅勾起一个笑，那是纲吉从未见过的安静而满足的笑容。里包恩看了看波光粼粼的海面，海风拂起柔软的涟漪，深阔的蓝色让人不由自主地平静。他似乎觉得有了一点力气。他开口，声音低沉沙哑疲惫不堪，却没有失去一贯的优雅风采。“不用了，蠢纲，你难道还看不出来我的伤势吗？死之前就别折磨我了。我做了你十年的老师，你折腾得还不够吗？”

纲吉愣了。里包恩看到他的眼里有急遽的泪水涌上来，那一刻他恍恍惚惚想他有多久没见过他爱哭的学生流泪了。可纲吉立刻低下头，坐在了里包恩身边。他沉默良久，最后闷闷出声：“好。”

里包恩叹了一口气。“都十年了，怎么还像没断奶的孩子一样哭哭啼啼的？算了，我也不指望你在我面前能改掉这个毛病。我说你听吧。蠢纲，刚才你说的我都知道了。你想死就去死，想怎么做就怎么做吧。虽然你是我的学生，但反正我也要死了，你才是首领，你来决定。我管不了你。我所过首领要自己做决定吧？”“……Reborn。”“别插话，我没什么力气了，”他喘了一口气，“我这辈子还是头一回这么狼狈。以后不管怎么样，我不在你身边，不能在别人面前流泪或者惊慌失措，像毛没长齐的小子，别人怎么依靠你？你现在哭就哭吧。虽然你哭我还是得死——我早说过我不可能陪着你一辈子的，但老师死了你还不流两滴眼泪确实不像你。不过，在别人面前，蠢纲，记住你的微笑。让它像面具一样揭不下来。”里包恩又喘了一口气，“我应该说过不能给别人留下弱点和把柄的吧？另外看好你的命。彭格列首领的命很值钱，黑市的价格已经够买下一个微软。之前都是我去处理了这些暗杀，这些年也一直没告诉你，以后你自己看着办。虽然你打算假死，但也别随随便便死在无名杀手手里，那就太丢我的脸了。可惜现在拿不动枪，也不知道你听进去没有，你这废柴。”而纲吉只是不停地点头。

里包恩觉得力气真的要散尽了，可此刻他觉得此生无憾。他尽了作为一个老师的责任，直到生命的最后一刻，维护了他作为世界第一杀手的骄傲。他相信纲吉会记住他的教诲，虽然也许不久之后他的学生也要慷慨赴死一去不回。

他深呼吸。“学生就是麻烦，总是要这么罗罗嗦嗦地叮嘱，不过，终于解脱了。”他勾起一贯的似笑非笑。他突然想听他的学生说那三个字，虽然他无法对他的学生说出口，他的学生也不会知道他的想法。“那么，最后你还有什么想说的吗，我的学生？”

一直低着头的纲吉抬起头来。他的褐眸中点点水光，突然让里包恩想起晨曦。他的褐发柔软让里包恩回忆起它们在掌心的细暖触感。他的水色淡唇薄得透明，让里包恩想吻上去。他的肩背如此细瘦稚弱，让里包恩想站在他面前为他遮风挡雨，虽然他总说自己总有一天会离开。可这青年事实上如此温柔而坚强。

“我爱你，我的老师。谢谢，还有再见。”纲吉突然凑上来，在里包恩布满血污的额头上蜻蜓点水般吻了一下，瞬间青草和阳光的味道扑面而来。他坐回原地勾起一个微笑，安恬淡然自信温暖。他的泪水止不住地落下，但他此刻是如此美。

里包恩有些惊讶，但随之释然了。他想就是这样，BOSS，带着这样的笑容走下去。但他只是漫不经心地微笑着回答：“再见，蠢纲。”他总是不能适应离别的悲情气氛，因为做作得肤浅。他确实不擅道别，离开却总是身不由己。那一刻他想起赫瑞丝，他们曾在诀别时淡然地道别，仿佛第二天还会稀松平常地互道早安。赫瑞丝长什么样？他不记得了。只是他突然能明白她的感受，那种淡淡的释然和幸福。

是的，幸福。里包恩慢慢地惬意地闭上眼，那一刻他觉得这几十年来第一次体味到真正的幸福。他太累了，用五十年的时光走过普通人三十年的岁月。人生太漫长了，他想休息一会儿，在他爱的学生身边入睡。

他觉得自己的身体越来越轻，像烟花，盛开后散去，化作尘土没入大地。谁的手？这么温暖地抚过他的脸颊。他情不自禁地想微笑，卸去伪装，露出自己真实的笑脸。

他笑着睡着了。像个涉世未深的孩子，像投下温暖光芒的太阳，像迎面拂来的温柔海风。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：
> 
> 因为文很长，你们必须原谅我后记也很长（喂有什么关系吗？！）  
> 写这篇文的初衷不是因为作业，而是有一天翻以前写的东西，发现对自己最爱的cp总是贡献得最少。也许源于害怕写出来的他们不再是自己心中的他们这样惶恐而矫情的心情才不敢下笔，但R27是我在家教里最爱的cp，所以觉得自己总该做点什么。  
> 我最近处于转折期，正走在从文青向剧情党转变的康庄大道上，但是成为剧情党不是说说那么容易的，对于我来说实在前途渺茫，所以莫若说是在玩混搭？总之，虽然我尽量想少点描写，习惯很难改变，只是后半篇较前半篇应该矜持多了，只是我总觉得有很多他们的心情我想表达的还没写出来。  
> 作为单视角（虽然安了个伪上帝视角w），Reborn的形象无疑是最立体的。其实作为鬼畜攻（总觉得这点没太写出来）他本来就应该是强势腹黑的，我爱的也正是这样的R大。只是这篇文里更多写出他的爱不能言，因为他自己的骄傲，因为对纲吉的保护，因为黑手党的环境。这是一个比较现实的故事，不过不是悲剧故事更不是现实主义故事。我心目中，R大就应该强大冷酷英俊优雅邪魅孤独，没有人可以支配，甚至没有人可以看透，即使是唯一走进他视/世界的纲吉。他作为杀手的原则是要对得起自己，而作为老师的原则又要对他的学生负责。在这么多条件的束缚下，他才有了这么多为了纲吉的思考和顾虑。他的这种付出，我觉得更加像作为杀手的Reborn，也更浪漫伟大。  
> 而且我一直不喜欢特别小白或者圣母的27。本来在黑手党的环境下和R大的调教下（大雾），小白兔也得变大灰狼，怎么可能还纯如圣母没杀过人？要是真的和别的敌对家族实力悬殊大到对方以命相搏自己只伤对方还能不受一点伤，那岂不是无敌？十年后27又为了什么会死？27真正不变的是他内心的本质，是他因为相信而去相信的单纯，这才是27的天真和善良。但他同时也应该美丽而强大，因为他是彭格列的BOSS，不是女王受，却也不是弱受小白受。我一直担心写这么强势的27无法写出他的纯真，希望可以写出这种感觉。而且只对自己最相信的人暴露弱点付出全部，却也知道要保护自己让自己变得坚强，可以承担一切重压和依赖，不让自己爱的人为自己操心，这一点难道不是很让人心动吗？这种爱和付出不是很温暖而真挚吗？  
> 最担心的事就是这样的故事和世界有什么关系。因为是有点养成系味道的小说，大概有点一个人引领另一个走进全新的世界，改变他世界观以保护他的味道。纲吉注定不能平凡，里包恩也一样。在一个黑暗的世界里，一颗雪白的心没有被污染的那一天，并且驱去另一颗心上的阴霾，然后两颗心灵相爱。他们是涸辙里的两条鱼，绝境里依旧相濡以沫，彼此就是对方的一整个世界，这种信赖与依靠由师生情升华，会超越爱情，却又不能说出口。大概想描绘的就是这样一种浪漫的童话一样的感觉。  
> 很喜欢默默付出让对方无意中被温暖的故事，无所谓对错多少，这才是我心中他们的爱情。  
> 申明：我觉得这文很甜！虽然里包恩最后死了（泥垢）而且其实我差一点就要写到微字母了，但是我的节操阻止了我（掩面……别看了劳资是有节操的！）还有，我绝对没有抱里包恩写成傲娇攻的意思！……虽然一度像那个方向偏了……但是我坚信R大是坦诚地撒谎都脸不红心不跳的人！（好像有奇怪的东西混进来了？）总之那些都不是傲娇，只是成熟男人的思考！还有中间一些设定和家教原设定不太一样，54之就好，一切为了剧情嘛啊哈哈……哈……哈……  
> 还要说的是BUG、OOC、错字神马的都多包涵。还是那句话，禁网的孩子乃们都伤不起啊T^T  
> 总之，将这篇文献给完结的家教和我最爱的里包恩&沢田纲吉。如果可以，我愿意只为你们两个人创造一个世界，只要你们幸福地生活在一起。
> 
> 璇  
> 于 2013.2.16 凌晨


End file.
